Transcendance lord knight
by chaos infinte zero
Summary: Elsword is a knight at ruben,but one problem is that the other guys have their third class transformation already,and when they are faced with an highly opponent like karis,they wind up almost dying and elsword saciface himself to save the other,how will eve react when her loved died and when a masked man come to saved elsword , what will he do? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The knight of Ruben

 **Me** : **Hello guys this is my first fanfic of elsword, I'm a newbie here and I just want to say that I'm new to creating fanfic of elsword .**

 **Elsword: Hi, chaos!**

 **Rena: Elsword, why are u reading his fanfic?**

 **Me: Hey!** **HEY GIVE IT BACK!**

 **Elsword:** **No way! I just read his book and it was awesome.**

 **Eve: BAKAAA! Why would u go and read his books and he haven't even pulish it yet.**

 **Me: Twitch, well if u say it like that then fine u can read my book.**

 **Raven: Sigh, Whatever…**

 **Elesis: Hey, I also want to read it, bro give it to me!**

 **Elsword: No way, I'm still in the middle of reading it!**

 **Add: Aren't we starting the book u write?**

 **Aisha: Yeah!**

 **Chung: Yeah!**

 **Ara: Yeah!**

 **Lu: Ciel, tell him to start now.**

 **Ciel: Chaos, Please start the thing now, if not, I will start shooting!**

 **Me: Oh shit … Run away!**

 **Elsword: Wait for me, I want read more of your Fanfic!**

 **Me: Get away from me, Fine I will start now!**

 **Rose: This is, sigh, whatever, just start the damn thing now!**

 **Me: Alright, I will start the class now.**

 **Elsword: .. knight -Sword knight-lord knight (He is still a knight for some problem but he will change into a lord knight throughout this fic and he will master all three classes and gain transcendence and some additional accessory to his gear)**

 **The others already have their third class change ,who are:**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Lu: Noblesse**

 **Ciel: Royal Guard**

 **Rose: optimus**

And I want to declare that elsword does not belong me alone, I'm a fan of making story with my mind of this great game. n_n

It was a day at elrios, in ruben where the elgang are preparing for the upcoming battle with the demons, Eve was madly in love with elsword since during the time at altera where elsword open the pod to eve, and travel with elsword, and in time she learn about emotion and was in love with elsword, now in time was spying at behind the wall where elsword was training with raven and elesis using their skill to intercept each other and ciel and rena were baking cookie for the trip to sander and ara, add and lu were playing some card games to kill time and chung and aisha and rose are at the library studying to power up their skill. Elsword saw eve and called out to her, and eve responded quickly by walking quickly to him, elsword wanted to gather the gang to discuss the plan for the upcoming battle in the dungeon.

So everyone gather at the meeting place and elsword was the first to speak.

Elsword: So everyone, since the dungeon are stronger than before, so we will spilt into team, me, raven and rose will keep the monster at bay, while the rest of u attack karis while she in her first form.

Eve: Ehhhh…! Why I am with them?

Elsword: hmmm, what are u whining about?

Eve: But I want to go with u, as she mumble on…. blushing

Chung: Okay onii-san!

As u guys would want to know how it happen, it's a long story but in summary but when chung was almost overwhelm by demons, elsword charged in to save him and now he looks up to elsword like a brother. Now back to the story…

Elesis: Sound like a plan!

Lu: Expected of the leader of the elgang who I trusted with!

Ciel: Yes,I will be assure that my master will be safe with u !

Rose: Alright, elsword , since everyone agreed with this plan, except for eve…,should we get going…

Elsword: Yeah, So everyone, are we all ready?

 **So everyone is headed to the dungeon and when they got there, the monster was strong as hell, but eve was angry and sulking for the whole journey that she used hyperactives skill to wipe the whole area except for the boss,just because she couldn't be with elsword .**

Eve: Mohhh!, why I couldn't be with u, elsword…

Elsword: Well that because,your skill is needed for the boss and well, after u defeat karis, then I will give a kiss

Eve: …. Okay, then I gotta hard work!

Elsword: mm, do your best

Chung: Nii-san, we are at the boss area, we are all rest up and ready to fight!

Everyone: Yeah!

Elsword: Then lets go!

 **They arrived at boss area when suddenly, the pressure starts to bulid up, and that's when karis show up and with her sycrthe on the ground ready to back to the story.**

Ara: What is this pressure, I'm being crushed on the ground!

Aisha: I can cast a barrier around us from being crushed.

Elesis: Then hurry up and cast it already, I'm inching to fight already!

Aisha: Okay,okay, I will cast it!

 **After being casted the barrier on the elgang, they were ready to fight, but what are the outcome of being success in defeating karis, with elsword in first class only and the level of the elgang being low in level.**

 **See you in the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **The masked man**

 **Me: This is the second chapter of the fanfic,I will try to make it longer as such that u can spend more time reading it!**

 **Elsword: Gyahh!...**

 **Me:** **What happen… Elsword...?**

 **Elsword: Elesis is trying** **to burn me to death here!**

 **Elsis: That because u never let me read the bookkkk!**

 **Elsword:** **But** **I was still in the middle of reading the book!**

 **Me: Guys, stop it pleaseeee…**

 **Add: Really elesis, u would go that far just for a book?**

 **Elesis: But I was interested in it!**

 **Eve: Elsword, are u okay…?**

 **Elsword: Yeah, I am okay. Thanks Eve! Patting ON Eve head…**

 **Eve: u're welcome… blushing!**

 **Chung: Are u okay, Nii-san?**

 **Elsword: yeah, I'm okay, But are u okay chung? U almost got caught in the crossfire…**

 **Chung: I will be fine, Anyway, Aisha,** **WHAT ARE U doing to elsword** **, u almost cast a magic on Nii-san, Rendering Nii-san unable to fight against elesis!**

 **Aisha: Sorry Sorry, I wanted to try out a new spell on elsword, making him more powerful but it backfire instead!**

 **Ara: MOH, What are u doing aisha, do u want to get him killed!**

 **Aisha:** **No,I….** **wahhhh, go to the corner sulking….**

 **Me: Sigh, Elesis,** **please do not destroy the house** **!**

 **Elesis: But, Elsword don't want to let me read the book…**

 **Raven: Sigh, Elsword give her the book!**

 **Eve:** **Don't order elsword around… raven! If u do,I will make u pay!**

 **Elsword: Please don't kill him, eve!**

 **Eve: Fine, if I don't do that, will u give me a kiss?**

 **Elsword: Fine… Chuuu…**

 **Eve: Wahhhh….. Fainted…**

 **Elsword: I think I make her faint….**

 **Chung: I think so too, NII-san…**

 **Lu: Ciel, I want cookie and get Chaos book for me,I want to read while eating my favourite cookie!**

 **Ciel: I will be baking cookie, but I will not steal chaos book for u!**

 **Lu: Mohh, Ciel** **...** **fine!**

 **Ara: So What are u doing, add?**

 **Add: I'm tuning up my dyamos…**

 **Ara: ohh ok..**

 **Rose: Elesis, Why are u playing my guns?**

 **Elesis: I want to try to feel what using a gun feel like..**

 **Rose:** **Give it back!**

 **Elesis: Fine! Give back to rose…**

 **Me: Okay… since right now everyone is okay except for eve and aisha, elsword ,please wake eve up, and chung, please comfort aisha!**

 **Elsword: Okay! Lets go Chung…**

 **Chung: Okay Nii-san….**

 **Elsword: Wake up eve…**

 **Chung: Please clam down aisha…**

 **Eve:mmm,…wah elsword,hug me …**

 **Elsword: …**

 **Aisha: Fine…**

 **Me: We should start the story right now..**

 **Elsword: Yeah we start now.**

 **During the boss dungeon, the elgang was battling karis, but they were overwhelm by karis and a most lot of them were down except for elsword**

Elsword Pov

Shit, I never knew that she was that powerful, but I have to try to defeat her,

Elsword: So **Mega Slash!**

So I keep slashing her, and it was no use, I have no power against her no because of my comrade getting injured, but I was only class first and I am the only I being to charge up my mana up to 300mp and I know it wasn't enough, so I begin to break the limit and charge up 500mp.

I charged near her and I use

Elsword: **Flame greyser +unlimited blade +assault slash**

Karis: ohhh, so u would protect your comrade and defeat me but it wouldn' be easy as I have more power than u, then let me show u ,my power…. **Death scythe**!

The scythe grew big and swing to me, and before I could dodge, I hit by it

Elsword: Gyahh…

I knew that she would finish me in a hit, but I jump over her and turn around and use….

Elsword: **Flame geyser + Triple Flame geyser!**

Karis: Tch..

I knew that she had began to go into her final form, so I stabbed my sword down and…

Elsword: Chung, Eve ,Passed me ur pistol and remy!

Chung: Okay Nii-san… Throw the pistol to elsword…

Eve: Remy, Please go to elsword there, he needs u!

Remy: Okay… go to elsword there…

Elsword: Thanks guys…

Karis: Hohhhh, so what u going to do with those two weapon?

Elsword: u will know soon…

Elsword: I hope this works… **Dual buster + Giga Stream!**

It was dangerous using two skill that aren't my own, but I had to do it…

Karis: Then I will block it with **Chain of liberation!**

Elsword: Hahhh , Shit, it's not working… wait **Aisha, Cast a mana refilling spell!**

Aisha: Okay Elsword… Casting mana refill

Elesis: Bro, I will help u too… **War Preblade!**

Elsword: I can feel my power rising up, is this sis power?

Raven: Elsword take my Sword… throw sword to him

Elsword: Thanks Raven

Rena: Take my bow too!

Lu: I will help u also elsword, Ciel give him the swordgun and **Soul Sigil!**

Ciel: Elsword… catch!

Elsword: Got it…

Elsword: Ara give me your spear and add lent all of ur dyamos and rose,give me one of ur special bullets…

Add: Alright elsword… dyamo help elsword!

Dyamos: Okay master add… go to elsword

Ara: Elsword catch!

Elsword: Thank ara..

Rose: No choice, fine Elsword, take my bullet! Throw

Elsword: thank u guys… now then, time to combine this weapon and power together…

Elsword: **Genesis Sword** (This just a imagery one, it does not compile with the game)

Karis: What the…, I won't let u defeat meee! I will use my ultimate attack, which is

 **Reaper slash!**

Elsword: oh yeah…, **Awakening**

Energy burst through from elsword and was flowing out of elsword body giving him more power…

While elsword and karis are fighting, the gods on top are watching them and the goddess somehow felt something from elsword and said…

Goddess: That boy is something else, I can tell how he combine other people weapon and also manage to master the el crystal in his body…

Masked Man: Should I get him for u, ur highness…

Goddess: U may, after his done fighting the succubus…

Masked Man: Yes ur highness..

Elady: And do it grently, I don't another fight going, after all the boy will be exhausted from the fight against the succubus!

Masked Man: Alright milady…

Now back to the scene where elsword and karis are fighting…

Elsword: **Dust oblivion + extius slash**

Karis: Wahhh… How could u defeat me, I was more powerful than u and I was overwhelm u with sheer force, how could a first class knight defeat me!

Elsword: Well I couldn't do it alone and I had my friends to help…

Everyone: yeah!

Karis: Phhaaaaaa…

Elsword: Whats so funny

Karis: Whats so funny, u said,is thisssss!

Elsword: Gyahhh!

Everyone: No Elsword

Eve: ELSWORDDDDDD! Running to him and catching him and placing him on the lap…

Elsword: What, I won't die by this wound…

Eve: But…

ELsword: chuuu… pecked on the lip

Eve: EHHHH!….Blushing

Elsword: I just want to say I love u…. the hand on the ground

Eve: NOOOO! Elsword!... Crying

Everyone: …

Chung: I'm sorry … Nii-san for not being strong and I just want to say how much I look up to u like a brother…

Add: Tch…

Raven: Elsword, I will carry all the burden u have been put on by us…

Ara: Crying!

Elesis: I'm sorry bro for no able to be with u for 9 years, I thought that u wouldn't miss me, but I was wrong, so forgive me…

Lu: He was a great leader ciel

Ciel: Yeah I know Lu…

Rena: crying!

Suddenly a masked man appear with sigund behind it's back and carry elsword in its arm, that shocked everyone and they draw their weapons

Rose: Who are you?

Chung: Put Nii-san down this instance

Masked Man: I have no need to answer ur question, but I will tell u this, elsword will be more stronger than before, once we trained him!

Eve: … Fine…

Everyone: EHHH!

Chung: Eve, are u nuts ?

Eve: No, I am not…

Aisha: But u said that u would give elsword to him!

Eve: Only to make him stronger, and I…want elsword …

Everyone: Sigh… Fine, if that's what u want then okay, but do not regret it…

Eve: So masked man, whats your name?

Masked Man: Fine, if u want to hear so badly, My name is solace, Master of the sun and the guardian to elstone and also a right hand man to the goddess Ishmael…

Everyone: WHAT!

Add: I have only seen in legend, but is it true…

Solace: yeah it true…

Solace: So will u let me bring him back help him train?

Everyone: Fine…but we want him back with us more stronger than ever….

Solace: Alright,… carry elsword on the back, when u see him, he will be stronger than ever, train by my highness and the elady!

 **That's is the end of the second chapter, I hope u guy have fun reading it…**

 **Elsword: Damn I was op as hell**

 **Me: yeap…**

 **Everyone: Hey! CHAOS, why did u make us like a side character?!**

 **Me: Err, because elsword the main character?**

 **Everyone: Get him!**

 **Me: Wahhhh! Run away!**

 **Eve: So elsword, are ur injury okay?**

 **Elsword: yeah, thanks eve for helping me**

 **Eve: Blushes…**

 **Me: So err…** **Can u both help me, I'm a bit of a problem here!**

 **Elsword and eve: Okay, and Review are forever loved and appreciated**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Transendance Lord knight**

 **Me: This is the third chapter of the fanfic, where the elsword will have his class transformation into a lord knight with rune slayer magic and infinity sword Conwell blade and where ain come along, Have fun reading it!**

 **Elsword: Haaah…** **take that elesis** **!**

 **Elesis: Not so fast bro,** **block!**

 **Me: What is going on here?**

 **Elsword: I'm training with my sis to get stronger!**

 **Me: Oh,okay…Anyway I should probably get back on working my new blade…**

 **Elsword: What, new blade! I want to go with u, sorry sis…**

 **Elesis: Its okay, u can go with him…**

 **Elsword: Yes!**

 **Me: Since elesis gave the thumbs up sign, ok u may go with me, but do not touch** **anything!**

 **Elsword: Ok!**

 **Chung: Can I come with u Nii-san?**

 **Elsword: Sure!**

 **Chung:** **Yay!**

 **Me: Fine! Both of u can come…**

 **Elesis: Raven, What u doing?**

 **Raven: Oh elesis, I'm reading newspaper…(it's actually a manga)**

 **Elesis: uh huh…**

 **Ain: Hey,Guyss!**

 **Everyone: Hey!**

 **Ain: So I just bought this comic book, anyone want to read..**

 **Raven:** **Me!(** **shiver from the dead aura)**

 **Elesis: I knew it was too good to be true, raven get over here** **, I will train u to death right now!**

 **Raven:** **No! (** **fainted from the explosion elesis create)**

 **Ain: …?**

 **Ara: Don't mind them Ain, They always do this kind of things, even I was almost caught up in it!**

 **Ain: Uh,huh**

 **Add: Hey, rena! Where my potion u borrow last week?**

 **Rena: Oh, yeah, here u go…**

 **Add: Thanks, I needed that potion to carry on my experiment!**

 **Rena: Sweatdrop… what experiment are u doing…?**

 **Ara: U wouldn't want to know…**

 **Rena: …**

 **Add:** **Hey!** **my experiment are perfectly safe!**

 **Ara: Say the one who almost blew up the house…**

 **Add:** **What!** **I did not** **blew up the** **house…**

 **Rena:** **What! That's it add, no more potion for u!**

 **Add:** **No!**

 **Eve:** **Elsword! (** **Hugged Elsword on the back)**

 **Elsword: Oh, hey eve…**

 **Eve: Elsword, what are u doing**

 **Elsword: I'm helping chaos come up with new ideas for the blade…**

 **Eve: Can I help?**

 **Elsword: …**

 **Eve:** **Pleaseee…!** **I know can't help, but at least I want to spend time with the one I loved!**

 **Elsword: … Fine… u may help me in coming up with new ideas !**

 **Eve:** **Yes!** **(score one for me!)**

 **Elsword: hmm… eve did u say something?**

 **Eve:** **No** **, nothing…**

 **Chung: Nii-san,I have come up an idea for the blade… oh hi eve**

 **Eve: Hi chung…**

 **Chaos: alright me let see…**

 **Chung: Is it good?**

 **Me: It's perfect, I'm gonna add it to theblade**

 **Elsword: chaos, we should start now…**

 **Me: yeah, we should…**

After elsword been taken by solace, the elgang went back to their home with depression on their face…

Elesis: Eve, why did u let him take elsword…?

Eve: I don't know…

Chung: what do u mean by don't know!

Ara: Chung, clam down…

Eve: I'm sorry chung, but I thought that if he were to be taken by solace and train him, he would become stronger…

Chung: … Tch, I'm sorry Nii-san, for letting u down, I wasn't strong enough to protect u…

Elesis: It's ok chung…

Add: So what do we do now?

Eve: So chung… what do we do now!

Chung: … We move forward… since there are lots of demon in velder, we will strike there! That's what Nii-san would say…

Ara: Spoken like a true leader!

Chung: Alright, lets go

Everyone: Yeah!

Now in elysion, elsword was having a nightmare of the past…

Elsword's pov

Don't go, everyone and eve, don't go! Haaaaa,I woke up in the white sheet of bed surrounded by glasses of flower and bird chirping while soaring through the sky, I was wearing my usually red t-shirts and white colour shorts.

Elsword: Huh? , where am I?

Stranger: u are at the garden of the Gods…

I saw him looking at me like some of a familiar person and I sense some of a familiar energy coming from him, like it was powerful and I could not move my body, leaving me in a state of discomfort,but I knew I had to say something, so I gather my strength to move my mouth even if for a instance!

Elsword: Garden of the gods? But wait who are u?

Stranger: (Took out his masked and show his pure white face) I am solace, Master of the sun and the guardian to elstone and also a right hand man to the goddess Ishmael!

Elsword: Solace! , the solace…( I only heard in legend, but it is true)

Solace: I know what u are thinking, but first, meet my highness and my el lady…

Elsword: Oh, ok

So I get out of my bed and took my sword, which is lying on table and put on my waist and headed for the main building in the castle. When I got there, the sun was shining in my eyes and there I saw it, it was a castle filled with magifcent decoration and a large orb was lying on top of the castle gate.i was stunned by its beauty, but solace cough a bit, snapping me back into reality!

Elsword: Whoa! It's a castle, that's for sure…!

Solace: hahahahaha

Elsword: What?

Solace: u haven't even seen the inside of it!

Elsword: …

There solace, let me inside by a saying out a language which I couldn't decipher the language content, and the orb glow a blueish colour and the gate open.I went inside and saw structure of the castle, it was amazing…

Elsword: ok..

Solace: Now are u satisfied...?

Elsword: Yeah!

Solace: Come on, we have got to meet the goddess…

Elsword: Coming…

Inside the throne room, there are 46 guards, el lady and a goddess who was sitting on the throne and holding a staff made up of pure el stone material…

Solace: Elsword, meet her highness, the goddess Ishmael and my younger sister who is the el lady, helenia!

Elsword: It's an honor to meet u my highness and the el lady, I only heard in legend but I can't I am actually seeing the real deal…(Bowing down before her)

Goddess Ishmael: u may rise!

Elsword: (rising)

Helenia: u're a cute aren't u…

Elsword: … Blushing!

Solace: twitch!

Helenia: Sorry, solace, I just want to tease him for a while…

Goddness Ishmael: Now elsword, regarding ur battle against the succubus queen, u have prove to me that u can take on any challenge and I am willing to give u more power! Do u understand elsword…?

Elsword: Yes, ur highness

Goddess Ishmael: We will began training elsword right now! Elsword, Solace will be ur instructor for swordmanship and helenia will be ur teacher on contolling el energy… is that clear elsword…!

Elsword: Yes ur highness!

Solace: Come, elsword, we have much to do…

Elsword: Yes sensei !

Solace took me to the training ground behind the castle garden while helenia was following us around …

Solace: Elsword, I will began training u to handle all three class of your power, that will be using rune slayer magic, infinity sword Conwell blade, as well taking the power of a lord knight gear which is the most powerful of all three! Is that clear elsword…?

Elsword: Yes sensei solace!

Helenia: Then after if u can handle all three class power without even breaking a sweat, I will teach about controlling el energy from the land, if u could achieve that, her highness, solace and I will be teaching how to use transcendence to ur advantage… is that clear elsword?

Elsword: Yes sensei helenia!

After the talk, solace was training me in using rune magic and I somehow manage to master in a short time, well about three months or so…

 **Three month time skip**

Solace: Wow,elsword, u have master on how to use rune magic to ur advantage!

Elsword: Thanks sensei solace… well what will we be doing next?

Solace: Follow me, elsword , to the chamber of the holy knights..

Elsword: Ok sensei solace!

While walking towards the chamber, solace told me that the holy knight were once goddess Ishmael royal guards and they strongest of the guards in castle, but one day, a dragon landed on the castle, destroying everthing that was in it's path,but the holy knight stood in its way, but it was no use, the dragon was too powerful, to save the castle, the holy knight use its ultimate move to sealed away the dragon into a sword, but the knights had to pay a price, it is to sacrifice their live , the goddess took pity of them and order the guard to build a shrine, just for them and they were remember forever. The sword was stabbed into the rock which no one was able to pull, sealing it for enternity.

Solace: So that's the end of the story, I used to read this to my sister, when she was young…

Elsword: … that was an awesome story…

Solace: yeah, oh we have arrived

The scenery of the camber of the holy was just beautiful, that it stunned me again and solace had to slap my back, just to get me out of the trans…

Solace: we are here! Elsword ,follow me, I want u to pull out the sword from the rock!

Elsword: What, isn't it dangerous, what if the dragon from the story comes out of the sword and eat me up?

Solace: Don't worry elsword, although the legends are true, but the goddess saw the power in u to pull out the sword and control it!

Elsword: But , what I fail, and everything turns into chaos… I won't do it!

Solace: Don't worry elsword, I have faith in u that u would control the sword…

Elsword: …Fine! I will pull out the sword just because u said so…

So I went to the stone and pull out the sword, but and I can feel an evil presence in the sword and talking to me…

Sword: Who are u !

Elsword: My name is elsword and I'm here to control u!

Sword: Hah! U cannot control me, I am the embodiment of rage and evil

Elsword: oh yeah! Hahhhhh!

Sword: What's going on? Wait this power is…

Elsword: what's the matter now? Scare that I'm gonna control u !

Sword: I see, so u are the one I'm suppose to serve…

Elsword: what!

Sword: don't just stand, pull it out!

Elsword: Fine… pull

Elsword: hah hah hah…

Sword: boy, what's your name?

Elsword: Didn't I tell u, it's elsword!

Sword: sorry elsword, I was caught up in overtaking u

Elsword: its fine…

Sword: I suppose, I should tell u mine name… My name is Conwell , I am the most powerful dragon in all of elrios until the knight seal me in here…

Elsword: So, solace, what do we do now…

Solace: Good job elsword, now we have u to get used to the power of Conwell…

Elsword: Ok, solace…

After pulling out Conwell, we begin training, it was a lot of up and down, but I manage to master the power of conwell, even faster than mastering rune magic which is about two months…

Elsword: so after after mastering magic and Conwell, what do we do now?

Solace: Follows me elsword, we are to the fire guardian home, which at the top of the mountain…

Elsword: for what?

Solace: I will have u confront the fire guardian, in hope that he will give u his special magma metal, then we will go to the the legendary blacksmith to get u the gear and a extra sword…

Elsword: Alright…

We journey through the forest and through the river, avoid the trap and finally reach the fire guardian home…

Elsword: Alright, FIRE Guardian, where are u?

Fire guardian: I am right here elsword…

Elsword: How did u know my name…?

Fire guardian: It's a long story but if u want the magma metal, u have to fight me first…

Elsword: That what I wanted, bring it on, hahhhh!

After the fight with the fire guardian, he was convinced that I am strong enough to take on the magma metal and gave some to me, then I gave to solace, which help put in a container and we went to the legendary blacksmith shop…

Solace: hagus, are u here

Hagus: Oh solace, how may I help u?

Solace: I want u to help make some gear for elsword using this magma metal

Hagus: ok, always do anything for my favourite customer..

I wouldn't care about them,as I scan through the shop, something caught me interested, it was a white t shirt with red stripes beside them and a black like kind of sword in the middle and a black long pants, so I ask Hagus to help get it and he took it for me and I wear it…(lord knight without the gear)

Hagus: I will start making this gear for u and extra sword,ok elsword…

Elsword: Ok, thanks Hagus… solace, how much until the gear and the sword is ready…?

Solace: Oh right about…

Hagus: done…! Elsword please put this on your new t-shirt and the sword on the waist…

Elsword: Whoa, that is fast,alright I will put my gear and both my Conwell and great sword on my waist… and ta da!(Lord knight with rune slayer magic and infinity sword Conwell blade)

Solace: Very nice, elsword ,u look nice…

Hagus: Not so bad if I say so my self…

Elsword: Thanks…

Solace: Oh, and one more thing…

Elsword: …?

Solace: Take my mask, and the dragon wings that I made…!

Elsword: Wait, why

Solace: it's a gift from me, well after u need to hide from ur friend to surprise and the dragon to made u fly!

Elsword: Thanks, sensei solace!

Solace: we should probably be heading back,they might get worried about us…

Elsword: yeah…

Solace: bye hagus

Hagus: Bye elsword and solace

 **On the way back…**

Solace: u better rest up tonight, because tomorrow, helenia will be teaching u how to control el essence…

Elsword: Yes…! Finally!

 **On the next day during helenia session with elsword…**

Helenia: So elsword , what are el essence…

Elsword: el essence are type of energy that flow around us …

Helenia: Very good elsword ! Now watch this… hahhhh!

Suddenly the elstone began to glow, and the energy from the elstone began to flow around us, helenia started to do hand wave and el energy began to flow into her, and once everything flow in her, she concertrade and the energy began to burst in a wave like form, I was stunned to see that and helenia ask me to try it, and so but instead of a wave, the energy from the stone began to shoot up in began to turn into a tornado and surround me in push into me, all I felt was power flowing into me…

Helenia: That was awakening, the next level of el control… u have done it elsword, u been able to awaken!

Elsword: Thanks helenia… then what are going to do next…

Helenia: we are going to the elemental alter, where the spirit of the element will be waiting for us.!

Elsword: ok

So we gone to the alter where the elemental spirit reside, when we reach there, helenia began to hold her hands together and started singing, which the spirit started to come and float all around me…

Elsword: whoa!

Helenia: heh, surprise elsword?

Elsword: Yeah I am surprise alright..!

Helenia: Good, because the next step is perform a contract with them…

Elsword: oh ok…

I started to go toward them in hope of making a contract with them when suddenly, all came towards me and started kissing me…

Helenia: hahaha! Now the contract has been formed…

Elsword: What, how is it so simple?

Helenia: didn't the goddess told u that u have special power!

Elsword: Oh yeah she did… now then what?

Helenia: Now we go back to the castle and train for 2 months for u to get use d to it…

Elsword: okay…

After forming a contract with the spirit, I went back to the castle and went to train with helenia for 2 months…

 **After 2 months worth of training**

Helenia: Good job elsword, u completely master the el essence!

Elsword: Thanks helenia…

Helenia: Now then since ur control over the el essence is complete, I think we should move on to the final one, which is the transcendence…

Elsword: Alright helenia what should I do?

Helenia: Talk to the goddess, she will help u gain it, and don't worry, solace and I will be helping u to gain transcendence…

Elsword : ok helenia…

After that, we went to the throne to seek the goddess for transcendence…

Elsword: ur highness, I have completed all the things u would help me to do, so please help me gain transcendence!

Conwell: Its been a while goddess Ishmael, I still see that u been sitting in the throne for a while!

Goddess: Conwell, its been a while since i order the holy knight to seal u in the sword!

Conwell: (glare at the goddess)

Elsword: Conwell, please stop!

Conwell: fine, only because u say so..

Elsword: As I was saying, please give me the power of transcendence, ur highness!

Goddess Ishmael: All right elsword, I shall give u the power of transcendence, elsword seighart, I here by give u the power of transcendence…

Elsword: Thank u, ur highness!

Solace: good job,elsword, now we will train with transcendence and awakening combine…

Helenia: After solace, will be my turn to teach u how control el essence with transcendence…

Conwell: heh, its only transcendence, I am much more powerful than that!

Elsword: oh really…

Conwell: Do u doubt my abilities?

Elsword: no, no

Solace: we should start training now…!

Elsword: yeah,yeah

Helenia: good luck elsword, u will need it!

Elsword: thanks helenia!

After that, we begin our training to control transcendence, as luck has it, I have master it in about two months…

 **Time skip after two months**

Elsword: Thanks u two for teaching me and I have learn a lot from u two!

Solace: Nah, it was nothing

Helenia: Elsword, before I forget, take this piece of communicator, if u ever need help, use this communicator to talk to us about the problem u face…

Elsword : Oh a watch..!, thank u helenia…!

Goddess Ishmael: Elsword, before u go, I would like u to meet someone..

Stranger: it's a pleasure to meet u elsword seighart…

Elsword: Who is this person?

Goddess Ishmael: He is ain Ishmael, my son… and I want u to take care of him…

Ain Ishmael: I will be in ur care, Elsword…

Elsword: Ok, Ain…

Solace: Alright, since both of your introduction are done, let's get to the more immediate problem!

Helenia: Elsword, do u know what are ur friends doing…?

Elsword: Maybe… they should be helping to evacuate the people and destroy the demons…!

Helenia: Right now, ur friends are in big trouble… They have been confronted by a being, who has flames on its wings and feather too…

Conwell and ain: we know who is it!

Elsword: Who…?

Ain: They have been confronted by legendary holy beast, horus…!

Solace: What, said that again..!

Helenia: Calm down solace…, u are gonna burst blood vessel

Solace: Yeah, I know, but…

Helenia: Don't worry, we have taught elsword everything he needs to know and he got ain help too!

Conwell: Horus kaaa…

Elsword: Is something the matter Conwell?

Conwell: Back when I was the lord of the dragon, there had been one more beast, who is equally as powerful as me, when we met, we started to battle to see, who is the most powerful in elrios, but years goes by as we keep fighting… we had enough of the fight, so we made a deal…, to not see each other again..!

Ain: Alright, elsword, we should be going right now…

Elsword: yeah…, Thanks solace, helenia and goddess Ishmael! And good bye!

Solace: Good bye elsword, we hope to see u again

Helenia: Good bye elsword and may the el be with u…

Goddess ishmael: This is good bye elsword, and please care of take ain..

Elsword: Yeah I will!

Ain: This is good bye mother…

In the middle of going to velder…

(Lord knight) Elsword: Alright ain and conwell, we have to go to velder to save my friends!

Conwell: Ok

Ain: ok

 **Somewhere in velder…**

Raven: Ahhh, he is too strong!

Elesis: Raven! How dare u hurt him…hahhhh

Horus: Flame judgement…

Elesis: kyahhh…

Raven: No elesis!

Chung: Everyone regroup…

Add: Tch…( goes back to the group…)

Ara: What can we do, he's too strong…

Rose: we have to retreat…

Ara: But the people…

Rose: I know, I know, but what can we do?

Chung: Shit! If only Nii-san was here, he would…

Eve: Don't talk about elsword now…, we have focus on defeating horus and beside, he will be coming back…(Blushing)

Chung: (Breath In and breath out) ok, lu, ciel distract horus for us to evacurate the people of velder and rose , destroy all the demon to clear a path for us to go through..! is that clear everyone? 

Lu: okay!

Ciel: okay

Everyone: YES!

 **So everyone went to their postion and begin to do what chung order them to do, it was a brief moment but everything was settle and battle against horus begins…**

 **Me: That was the end of third chapter, how was that guys…**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Me: err, guysss why are drawing ur weapon out?**

 **Everyone(expect elsword): Because u made us look like a side character!**

 **Me: Sorry guys, but this was a bit personal…**

 **Ain: At least I got a role in it…**

 **Elsword: Heh, I was the main character!**

 **Everyone: Get him!**

 **Me: ahhhhhh… x_x**

 **Eve: Elsword, in the chapter ,would u include me…**

 **Elsword: Of course!**

 **Eve: Yes!**

 **Elsword and eve: Okay, and Review are forever loved and appreciated!**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 4! X_X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Fight against horus**

 **Me: This is the 4 chapter of this fanfic, where elsword and ain will be joining his friends and his love one with all his classes and his power and battle against the holy beast horus, have fun reading it!**

 **Me: Good morning guys…**

 **Everyone: Good morning chaos**

 **Elsword: So have u update on it…!**

 **Me: Yes, I have!**

 **Elsword: Great, let me see!**

 **Me: Alright! _**

 **Elsword: Wow, this is nice to read…**

 **Chung: Really? Let me read it**

 **Elsword: Can't u please wait for a while, I still reading it**

 **Chung: But Nii-san, I also want to read too…**

 **Elsword: …, Fine u can read with me…**

 **Chung: Yes, thanks Nii-san**

 **Eve: Elsword, getto… (Hugged elsword)**

 **Elsword: Huh? Eve, what u doing?**

 **Eve: What am I doing? I am expressing my love for u, elsword…**

 **Elsword: …, Hohhhh… So eve, want to read with chung, chaos and me?**

 **Eve: Yes, I would love to… (Running to them)**

 **Elesis: What are those four doing in chaos room?**

 **Rena: u know, the usual, reading what chaos create… -_-**

 **Elesis: Hoh, okay… so raven, want to spar today…**

 **Raven: Ok… but I won't go easy on u today!**

 **Elesis: That's what u said everyday… before beaten by me in one shot…**

 **Raven: But today, it will be different, I have tune up my nasod arm and sharpen my skills as a swordsman, so today, u will be going down!**

 **Elesis: Fat chance, robot arms!**

 **Raven: What did u call me, old hag!**

 **Elesis: What, that's it, bring it on!**

 **Raven: Haaaa!**

 **Elesis: Wahhhh!**

 **Rena: Okay… let's leave them alone…**

 **Ain: Hey guys, woah… what's up with them destroying the house…**

 **Rena: Hey ain, and Elesis, raven, I'm warning u… if u don't stop now,** **things are gonna get ugly!**

 **Elesis and raven: Gulp!(Shiver from rena aura)**

 **Ain: …, okay that was a bit too frightening!**

 **Lu: Hey ain…**

 **Ain: Yes?**

 **Lu: Could u get ciel for me, he's running late for my cookies!**

 **Ain: Alright Lu,** **Ciel,** **Lu said that u are running late! Please hurry up**

 **Ciel: Alright Ain, Lu! Ur cookies are ready!**

 **Lu: Yes, Finally, I have been waiting for those!**

 **Add: Hey Ara, where's my dyamos u having borrowing…**

 **Ara: Here add!**

 **Add: seriously, what do u want with my dyamos…?**

 **Ara: Errrr… It's a secret…( I can't tell him that I have been training with the dyamos, he will kill me if one of his were to be damage)**

 **Add: Anyway, Rena, Can u give one of your potion?**

 **Rena: Why? (Smiling with deadly aura)**

 **Add: … because I have been working on a new device with automated tech inside!**

 **Rena: …** **Punch!**

 **Add: Gyahhhh! What was that for!? X_X**

 **Rena: That because everytime u try to make something, the whole house is gone!**

 **Ara: Yeah!**

 **Add: okay fine, but I still want that potion!**

 **Rena: So u still want the punch!?**

 **Add: Errrr, no need, I will go find it myself…**

 **Ara: Thanks rena…**

 **Rena: no problem ara, so now then, elesis, raven have u learn ur lesson…**

 **Elesis and raven: Yes rena…**

 **Aisha: What's with the commotion this morning?**

 **Ain: Good morning aisha, as u can see, there a bit of a destruction between the three over there…**

 **Aisha: Whoa, when I open the door, all I see was rubble in the house!**

 **Aisha: Well, I going to the library, to pick up some books I want to read, so bye!  
Ain: Yeah bye!**

 **Rose: Woi, Chaos, why are u still in ur room, come out and get some fresh air, it's good for ur health, and elsword, eve and chung, u guys come out as well!**

 **Me: Ehhhh, why? it's better for us to be in here, because I can continue my book!**

 **Elsword: And I can read, to see if its okay**

 **Chung: And also, I can help edit them**

 **Eve: And I can spend time with Elsword!(Lean on him and kiss him!)**

 **Me: Okay… elsword, u got to stop eve with her obsession over u…**

 **Elsword: …!**

 **Chung: Eve, please stop kissing Nii-san!**

 **Eve: No! (Go back to kissing elsword!)**

 **Elsword: mmh…mmh pyahhuhh… eve… what…was that…for?**

 **Eve: It's to my expression for u elsword…**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Elsword : (breathe heavily) Eve, u got to control ur obsession with me**

 **Eve: I'm trying, but I just can't!**

 **Elsword: Don't worry, I will help u!**

 **Eve: Thanks elsword (Jump on him)**

 **Elsword: Wahhh! Stop, eve, u are doing it again!**

 **Eve: Oh! Sorry elsword(get off of him)**

 **Chung: Sigh, Nii-san**

 **Elsword: I know, but…**

 **Me: U guys, stop being this in my room!**

 **Elsword: Sorry, won't do it again, right eve and chung…**

 **Chung: Yes Nii-san!  
Eve: Yes( Jump on him)**

 **Elsword: Wahh! Stop it eve, u are doing it again!  
Eve: Ohhh, sorry elsword…**

 **Elsword: It's okay eve…**

 **Chung: Chaos, lets ignore them for while and concerate on the important things!**

 **Me: And what would that be?**

 **Chung: … Have u forgotten!**

 **Me: Oh yeah, Gotta start the fanfic right now!**

 **Chung: Finally…**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Lord knight (with great sword, Conwell and rune magic)**

 **Ain: Erbluhen Emotion**

While the elgang battle against horus, elsword, ain and Conwell have been preparing the teleportation…

Conwell: What is taking this so long!

Elsword: Solace, is this thing finish?  
Solace: Patience elsword… the thing will be finish when it's finish…

Elsword: And when will that be…

Harnier: It's will be in I hours time…

Elsword: One hour! , by the it finish, my friends would be roasted alive by horus!

Ain: Clam down elsword, the end hasn't been decided, so u have the chance to save them!  
Elsword: u think so?

Ain: I know so…

While solace and harnier are maintaining the device for elsword, ain and Conwell, the elgang are battling against horus…

Chung: Take this, Shooting star!(shot muiltply bullet at horus)

Horus: Flamethrower( Burn through the bullet)

Chung: What! It can't be, my shooting star was destroyed by a simple attack…

Raven: Hell dive!(Hit horus,stealthly) Focus chung! We must not be down about oueselves!

Chung: Yeah I know, since Nii-san is not around, I must be brave to live up to his expectation!

Ara: Tiger stance 3, earth axis( momentarily paralyse horus) That's right chung, live up to elsword expectation!

Horus: Hahh! U think u can beat me with that kind of weak attack!

Elesis: No but this will! Saber extinction!(Slash out a wave on horus)

Horus: Like hell I will be beaten by that attack! Flame whirlwind!

Elesis: Oh shit!(use the sword to block the attack)

Chung: No elesis!

Eve: Linear Divider! Don't worry elesis, I got u cover!

Elesis: Thanks eve!

Ciel: Death Sentence of Marbas!(Switch to sniper mode and rapid fire from top to bottom at horus) Don't worry about us, chung, go and shoot horus down!

Lu: Shadow bolt!(summon a magic circle on horus and drop demon spears on him) Ciel, let do it, for old time sake!

Ciel: Alright!

Lu and Ciel: Castle of Abaddon!(Summon the demon god and shot a spear towards horus)

Horus: u think that will stop me… Reflection!(absorb the spear and sent it back to them)  
Everyone: Ahhhh!

Horus: No one can stop me now and once u guys are out of the picture, I will begin the destruction of elrios!

Chung: No I won't let u… Duel buster!(Leapt forward and fire two shot separated at horus while one cannoball)

Chung: And of course… Deadly shot!(Shoot one cannon ball at horus) Booom!

Eve: Did it work?

Horus: Humans are so foolish… when they think they have won, they let their guard down,same goes for demons, nasods and elves!

Lu: What did u say!

Ciel: Lu, clam down!

Lu: No, this taking far enough!

Rena: I agreed with Lu, how dare he make fun of the elves race!

Eve: Same goes for me!

Lu, Rena and Eve: Together now! Swift smash+ Wind blast+ Taser Pilum!

Horus: Fire shield!(Block the attacks from all direction)

Everyone: No way!

Horus: Now I will destroy u with this… Nova blaster!(shot a big blast of energy toward them)

Aisha: Chain Burst! Sorry we were late, Are u guys okay?

Chung: Yeah, we are alright!

Horus: Tch… another small fry…

Add: Don't u dare call her a small fry… Psychic storm!( create a vortex to around horus with plasma)

Horus: This doesn't even scar me… Brave bird!(Burst out a flaming energy and convert itself into a fire bird)

Add: What the, it can't be!

Ara: Charging Fury! Don't worry add, just keep on fighting!  
Add: Tch… I know!

Horus: U think that's gonna beat me… u are sadly mistaken!

Horus: I think it's time to end this … Awakening!

Everyone: What? Awakening?

Horus: Yes awakening! It's a power by transferring the energy from the el stone to urself!

Chung: Tch… Everyone, brace yourself for the impact...

Everyone: Okay!

Horus: It's no use… No can stop me now! Energy storm!(send out a flame that devour everthing in its path)

Chung: Everyone use u hyper skill to block the attack! Outrage Strike!

Elesis: Sword of Relics!

Lu and ciel: Castle of Abaddon!

Add: Dooms Day!

Ara: Heaven's Wrath!

Aisha: Elemental Storm!

Raven: Infernal Arms!

Rena: Hunter's Destiny!

Eve: Psychic Artillery!

Rose: Mecha Volt MX! BOOOM!

Horus: I must comment on u guys for making this far, but face this… Victory flames!

Chung: Shit, we have use up all the mana on stopping the storm, but this is more powerful than that!

Everyone: Ahhhh!

Horus: Now victory is mine!

Eve: How can we fight him, when he is just too strong!

Horus: First thing first, I will oberliate that nasod first! Flamethrower!

Everyone: No, eve!

Eve: Help… elsword!

?: Mortal Blow!(Smash on the ground to cause rocks to shoot up to block horus attack)

Horus: What…, who block my attack?

?: Requiem!(Stun horus for 5 seconds)

Horus: Wait, who are u to intrude on my finishing blow!

?: (breathe in and out) I am elsword seighart and I will defeat no matter the cost!

?: And don't forget about me too!

Elsword: Oh yeah, he is ainchase Ishmael, son of the goddess Ishmael!

Eve: Elsword! (Hugged him on the back)

Elsword: Sorry to worry u like this eve…

Eve: It's okay, elsword… when we win this fight, I have something to tell u…back at the inn(let go of elsword)

Elsword: Okay, I'll make sure to win this fight!

Chung: Nii-san(give him a bro fist)

Elsword: Chung!

Everyone: Elsword!(Run towards him)

Ain: So, this is your friends… not bad if I say so myself!

Elsword: Yeah! Of course!

Chung: Nii-san,who is this person?  
Elsword: Oh… He is ain Ishmael, son of goddess Ishmael!

Ain: Nice to meet u everyone, I am ain Ishmael!

Everyone: Nice to meet u ain!

Horus: So,u are willing to ignore me… than I will grant u a fitting end! Flamethrower!

?: Flame barrier!

Horus: What the…who is it now?

?: So u have forgotten about me is it…

Horus: Wait, that voice… is that u conwell

Conwell: Yo, it's been a long time horus!

Horus: Conwell, How fitting that u have seal in that sword…now I am the strong holy beast in all of elrios!  
Elsword: But, me and ain will stop u!

Horus: What can you a human do!

Ain: But I am a god!

Horus: That doesn't count!

Horus: Now I will destroy u both right now!

Elsword: Tch…It seem that we have no choice but to defeat him, right ain!

Ain: Right elsword!

Elsword: Let's go !

Ain: Yeah!

Horus: First move is mine… Flamethrower!

Elsword and Ain: (dodge the flamethrower by jumping to the side)

Ain: Angriff!(shoot out and expand the el energy forward toward horus and horus gets suck inside the energy )

Horus: What,wahhh!,tch no choice…Burst out!(spread a flaming energy out)

Ain: Then how about this… Echo Licht!(throw an energy circle around horus )

Horus: (Fly high towards the sky)

Horus: Meteor striker!(shoot out meteor from the sky down)

Elsword: Everyone move away!

Everyone: (move out of the way)

Add: Tch… is there something we can do to help them?  
Chung: I would love to help Nii-san, but I'm out of ammo!

Everyone: Us as well!  
Elsword: Don't worry guys, I will protect u… so just sit back and watch the show!

Elesis: But bro… u are clearly not powerful enough to fight Horus, even if u have gotten ur third class, it's still not enough!

 **Elsword pov**

I knew that what my sister told me was true, even if I got all sort of new power from training in Elysion, I knew that it wasn't enough. but I'm not giving up without a fight, so I started to concertrate on enemy alone and knowingly enough, horus sense my presence and the pressure from far away and he know that I'm a threat if left alone, so he flying toward me at a break neck speed and use a powerful move to attack me!

Horus: Brave bird!

Elsword: Come on, just come close enough for me to hit him!

Horus: This is the end, human!

Yes he got close enough for me, so I glared at him to pressurize him with my demonic eyes(normal eyes to demonic eyes) and use…

Elsword: Armageddon blade +sword fire!(unleash a large sword and stab to the ground to unleash a wave of fire up to horus)

Horus: Shit,I didn't see it coming…ahhhh!

Elsword: And now with Armageddon blade still on, I will mix it up with... Conwell it's your turn!

Conwell: Alright elsword!

Elsword: Phantom sword + double sword wave!(Summon Conwell to enlarge into infinity sword and launch a double fire wave towards horus)

Horus: Wahhh!

Ain: Did u do it elsword?

Elsword: I don't know about that…

I knew it wasn't right when horus fell so easily, otherwise my friends wouldn't have to fought with him until the brink of death!

Elsword: Let's just wait for a few minutes, I think I heard a tremor just now…

Horus: u are absolutely right, elsword sieghart…

Elsword: Tch… I Thought u were gone down from my attack but …

Horus: Enough foolishing around… I think it's time to end this!

Elsword: My thoughts exactly!

Horus: Awakening! Hyperactive skill… Sun God incineration!(Took the energy from the sun, convert into energy in form of a sword, and slash it all around)

Elsword: My turn… Awakening+Transcendance!(Took all the el energy from the area and convert into energy and form it into a transcendence symbol and the extra energy into flame surrounding all around elsword)

Horus: What! Transcendance!(I heard only in story but only the chosen one may obtain the transcendence, is he…)

I breathe in and out and make a stance and steady both the great sword and Conwell and spoke softly…

Elsword: Triple hyper active skill… Gigantic slash+Shining Rune buster+Blade Rain!

I shouted when I said out the hyper active skill types, then I concertrated to the great sword and Conwell to gather all the energy from the sky, earth and ocean and absorb in the energy and I threw up both the sword and Conwell to form a black hole around horus and summon an huge wave of elemental rune sword and the Conwell became a holy sword and stab into the ground and summon infinite number of sword to rain down on horus for a pincer attack and once horus hyper active skill was gone, and the great sword and Conwell are finish with their attack, I jumped and took both of them and we absorb the remaining energy from horus hyper active skill to combine together to form big bang sword and I grab hold of it and I keep slashing horus into oblivion.

Horus: Ahhh! , I see… so this is how I die… now kill me elsword seighart!

Elsword: No! I will not kill u!

Horus: But why… I have destroy ur town and said things like conquring elrios and even hurt your friends…

Elsword: So… it's one of the knight code to not kill living things, and beside I find u interesting!

Horus: I see…

Elsword: So will u come with us?

Add: What! he destroy our home and almost kill us and in return, u want him to come with us!

Elsword: Like I told u, the knights do not kill living things and I find him interesting and also he could help us in the future battle…

Add: I get what u are trying to say, but…

Elesis: Oh just it be, add, what my bro said is true and when he does things, he does not listen to anyone else expect himself and until he gets what he wants!

Chung: Expected of Nii-san!

Elsword: Yeah that's me in a nutshell…

Eve: sigh… that's what elsword does sometime…

Add: …Tch, do whatever u want…

Elsword: So horus, I will ask u again, will u come with us?

Horus: Alright elsword seighart, I will come with u!

Elsword: Just call me elsword…

Horus: Alright elsword, since I cannot be staying in my beast form, I will be going inside your great sword…

Conwell: So we will be struck together like old times, right horus…

Horus: u are right Conwell!

Elsword: Now then, how do we put u inside the sword?

Conwell: that will be simple, elsword lift up your blade high up into the sky…

Elsword: okay…(lift up high into the sky)

Conwell: Now, horus, transform into an energy being…

Horus: (turn into a flame bird)

Conwell: Now, go inside elsword sword!

Horus: Rahhh!

Elsword: Gyahhh! What is this… it's actually burning into my body, I don't think I could take anymore of this!

Conwell: Endure it elsword! Right now the flames of horus is coursing through your body… it may burn ur body right now, but when it is done, u will feel the power of horus cousing through ur body!

Elsword: Must endure it… hahhhhh!

Conwell: It's is done… now elsword sieghart rise!

I open my eyes to see that my friends are glaring at me for some sort of reason, I ask them why are they glaring at me, and they showed me using the mirror and when I saw myself in the mirror, I was shocked to see that I was covered in flames and my spiky hair colour is golden red and my one of my eyes was on fire and with the demonic eye that was on both my eyes and my lord knight amour was upgrade Into a dragon lord knight amour…

Elsword: Whoa… what happened to me?

Conwell: What u are experiencing now is call Soul absorbtion, when the horus was being absorb into the great sword, that trigger a state where u were evolving into the next stage…

Horus: This holder is comfortable for me and I will be lending my power to you elsword!  
Elsword: Thanks horus and Conwell!

Chung: Now that Nii-san is done with his evolution, and I want to ask him some question too … what do we do now?

Lu: Well, as a demon lord, I take my subordinate very carefully and since we are all very tired…we should stay the night at the velder inn to rest for the night!

Chung: That's a great idea! Thanks Lu!  
Lu: My pleasure…

Elsword: Alright then, let's go!

Arrival at the inn…

Elsword: We make it!

Elesis: Bro, Let's go and get us some room first…

Elsword: Alright sis…(go to the counter)

Ariel: Welcome to Velder Cobo's inn, where our rooms are first class and a first class service, how may I help u?

Elsword: Ariel!?

Ariel: Elsword! Why are u here and ur eyes look like a demon and one of ur eyes is on fire!, including ur body!

Elsword: Oh shoot… Conwell, Horus… How do I shut off this flame from my body and my eyes?

Conwell and Horus: Just concertrate and your flame will go away!

Elsword: Okayyy…concertrate…(the flame is shut off)

Ariel: So I will ignore that….

Elsword: Yeah, It's for the best!  
Ariel: So elsword, how many do u want for ur friends…

Elsword: 12 rooms please!

Ariel: Okay, 12 rooms and it will be about 100,000,000ED!

Elsword: Okay…(Pay 100,000,000ED)

Elsword: So guys, here are ur room keys and if u need anything, I will be at my room…so good night everyone!

Everyone: Good night my head!

Elesis: Bro, aren't u forgetting something…

Elsword: Like what?

Elesis: We have a lot of question to ask u, like what have u been doing for the past 9 months…

Elsword: Can't that wait until tomorrow!

Everyone: No!

Chung: So Nii-san, are u going to answer all of our question?  
Elsword: Alright, u guys win, but I'm going back to sleep when I feel like it!

Chung: Deal!

 **Me: That was the end of the chapter guys, so how was that guys, I even mention ur name over here!**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Me: Err guys…**

 **Elsword: Oh don't worry about them, they are just anxious about what I did in elysion…**

 **Me: That's okay, but…**

 **Eve: Elsword, u look like u are going to faint, are u okay?**

 **Elsword: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks eve!**

 **Eve: Well, if that's the case, then…(Kiss)**

 **Elsword: Mmmm…Mmmm…mmm!**

 **Chung: Stop bothering Nii-san!**

 **Elsword: Pyahh… Eve, I told u to stop doing that!  
Eve: Sorry…Tee Hee! I just wanted a last kiss before this chapter ends, so will u let me kiss u?**

 **Elsword: (Blushing)No,well, u could help me with stuff in the next chapter…**

 **Eve: Okay, but I still want that kiss u, u know!  
Elsword: …**

 **Me: sigh… okay on to the next chapter! Elsword, eve… u know what to do…**

 **Elsword and eve:** **Review are forever loved and appreciated!**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 5! X_X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **The Truth of power and love**

 **Me: This is the 5 chapter of this fanfic, where elsword will begin telling the elgang the truth of his journey and where ain is from, then eve will confess her love to him, will elsword accept it? Have fun reading it!**

 **Me: Elsword!**

 **Elsword: What, chaos?**

 **Me: You got this part wrong, go and redo it again!**

 **Elsword: Alright,chaos… Chung, could u help me with this, chaos said that this part is wrong, but I could not see it's mistake…**

 **Chung: Hand me your paper Nii-san, I will see it…**

 **Elsword: Thanks chung!**

 **Chung: I see…Nii-san, look at this part…**

 **Elsword: Oh, I totally forgot about this, I will go and change it right now!**

 **Eve: Good Morning elsword !**

 **Elsword: Oh, Good morning eve**

 **Me: I see u haven't tried to hugged him like all morning…**

 **Eve: I'm controlling myself from that!**

 **Elsword: Oh, so your control over obsession with me is going well…in that case I will give you a reward…( Kiss her on the cheek)**

 **Eve: Ehhhhh…!**

 **Elsword: Was that not enough?**

 **Eve: Baka, that's not what I…(Blushing)**

 **Chung: Nii-san, Stop flirting with her and do your job!**

 **Elsword: Oh, I forgot… I will go change it right now!**

 **Eve: Can I help?**

 **Elsword: Okay eve, sit beside me!**

 **Eve: Okay elsword!(Blushing)**

 **Elsword: So eve, I change on this mistake and tries to make the story better, so what are your thought on this?**

 **Eve: Hmmm… Can u hand me the paper… I will try to make it better!**

 **Elsword: Okay(Hand the paper over to eve)**

 **Eve: It should be like this and like that, but…**

 **Elsword: What the matter eve?**

 **Eve: It's nothing, just that this part, I want to change but don't know how to change it?**

 **Rena: Breakfast ready!**

 **Me: Guess we will finish it later after breakfast…**

 **Elsword: Yes! I was very hungry from all this work after all**

 **Chung: Nii-san, let's go down to the kitchen!**

 **Elsword: Alright!(Going down to the kitchen) Eve are u coming?**

 **Eve: Yeah…after I change out!**

 **Elsword: Okay!**

 **Rena: So what are u four always doing?**

 **Me: Nothing really…**

 **Rena: But I always see u four doing something in your room**

 **Elsword: We will tell u after it's finish!**

 **Chung: Yeah, Nii-san right, so stop being suspecting us rena!**

 **Elesis: Whatever, rena stop bother them!**

 **Rena: Alright, But just this one time…anything other that I will really bust inside your room**

 **Me: (shiver)alright u got a deal rena!**

 **Elesis: So elsword, want to train with me and raven?  
Elsword: Of course, I haven't got anything training since that time… so let's go!**

 **Elesis: Alright, raven are u there!**

 **Raven: So elsword are u ready to eat my dust…!**

 **Elsword: As if… u will be eating my dust once I'm done with u!**

 **Raven: That its! Rahhhh!**

 **Elsword: Hyahhhh!**

 **Ara: What's going on here? Kyahhh!(dodge the attack)**

 **Elsword: Oh sorry ara, u okay?  
Ara: Yeah I will be fine…so what u guys doing?**

 **Elsword: Me and raven are practicing with each other and elesis is waiting for us to finish the fight!**

 **Elesis: Hey is the fight finish?**

 **Elsword: it's only been 10 minutes since we started, seriously have u no patience…**

 **Elesis: Sorry bro, I was just itching for a fight there!**

 **Raven: Well u could spar with me…**

 **Elsword: Then I will spar with u… ara?**

 **Ara: Nah, I would not fight u three while being overwhelm and I got to help chung with stuff…**

 **Elsword: Chung?**

 **Chung: Yah, she is going with me to the blacksmith shop to help upgrade me gun!**

 **Elsword: Alright take care chung!**

 **Chung: u too Nii-san!**

 **Me: alright elsword lets start this fanfic**

 **Elsword: Alright let's start!**

During the stay at the inn, elsword explain everything from the beginning to the end and how he got transcendence…

Elsword: Okay it all started the throne room, where solace and harnier were side by side with the goddess Ishmael…

Elesis: So the story of solace, harnier and the goddess Ishmael were true...

Elsword: During the talk with the goddess , she ask me to become stronger as u guys are struggling with horus!

Horus: It didn't even took me a lot of power to defeat them!

Everyone: …

Elsword: Alright horus, apologise to them for all the thing u said…

Horus: Alright, sorry everyone!

Elsword: That's more like it…

Ara: That's alright horus, we know how strong u are…

Conwell: Can we continue?

Ara: Yeah go ahead!

Conwell: Elsword, please continue…

Elsword: Like I was saying, the goddess ask solace to train me to handle all three classes and harnier to train using the el energy from surrounding!

Elesis: All three classes?

Elsword: Yeah, why?

Elesis: No one could handle that power!

Elsword: The goddess said I have a mysterious power that allow me to handle all three classes…

Elesis: Really?

Elsword: Yeah!

Elesis: … nothing, please continue…

Elsword: We started on the garden backyard to train my magic using rune to cast my fire and make into wave of flame and transform into a sword…

Aisha: Elsword, How do you make a fire into a flame and even more transform into a sword, u need to be using formulas to use magic…

Elsword: I study at the grand library at palace and it was whole lot of book of how to use high level magic!

Aisha: Can u bring me there someday, I really want to restore my full magic!

Elsword: Sure!

Elsword: Then it took me two months to master rune magic, then solace ask to come with him to the chamber of the holy knights…

Everyone: Chamber of the holy knight!

Elsword: Yeah…why?

Raven: I'm so jealous of u elsword... u can get to meet the ones of the legends that save elrios long ago!

Elsword: Really, thanks raven! Someday I will take u to see it!

Raven: Promise?

Elsword: Promise!

Lu: Can we continue, I'm getting tired of interruption!

Elsword: Oh sorry princess, I will continue the story right now!

Lu: PriPriPri….Princess! I am the queen of the demon realm, how dare u say that about me,u should be executed by saying that… but this once I will allow it for the sake of the story!

Ciel: Elsword, u shouldn't tease her like that!

Elsword: Sorry,sorry , I will continue with the story…

Elsword: like I was saying, I got to the chamber, I could see a sword on slab and solace ask me pull it and well I pull it and things just happen and got this sword in my hands!

Conwell: That will be me inside the sword, I recognise the power in his body and I was rightfully his to control!

Horus: I also recognise his power and chose to serve him!

Chung: Nii-san is strong!

Elsword: Nah, I am not as strong as u!

Chung: Why?

Elsword: I heard that u have been helping the civilians to take shelter and command them on the battle formation! Good job chung!

Chung: Nah, it was nothing!

Elsword: Then after I pull out the sword, I almost went out of control and solace had to put me down for two day and after I regain conscious, he said that I would go out of control unless I adapt to sword and so I would go and talk to Conwell for a few thing and after that I did not went out of control!

Elesis: so bro are u still feeling fine after the fight?

Elsword: Yeah I'm fine!

Conwell: Well, I would not make him go out of control…

Elsword: After I had a talk with Conwell, solace brought me the volcano of the fire guardian to get my armor …

Chung: The fire guardian! I always wanted him to help upgrade my pistol and the bullet…

Elsword: Someday I will take u there!

Chung: Is it a promise Nii-san?  
Elsword: Yeah, it's a promise!

Elsword: I had to battle him with Conwell and rune magic for the acceptance of the magma metal

Eve: Is it hard elsword?

Elsword: Yeah, I was on the verge of death when he said I pass my test and gave me the metal!

Elesis: Wait u said u didn't die from it!

Elsword: sorry sis for that!

Eve: Waaaa! Elsword! I'm so glad that u are okay!(Hugged elsword)

Elsword: Sorry for making u worry eve…

Add: Oi, elsword stop flirting with eve and tell us your story!

Elsword: Okay, eve please let go of me…

Eve: No! I almost got u kill for having u getting stronger and I won't able to see u again, so just please for once, let me hugged u!

Elsword: (Breath in and out) Fine!

Eve: Ya!(sit on elsword lap and lean on him)

Elsword: Now on to the story, Solace and I were headed to the sage mountain to the legendary blacksmith Hagus to forged my armor and when we got there hagus was there forging the great sword and solace ask him to forged the magma metal into a lord knight gear and also he gave me the great sword as a gift from him!

Elesis: I see so that what happen!

Elsword: After solace help me with the three classes, harnier help me with controlling of el energy from the surrounding and help me use the power of awakening to my advantage but I could not use it's power that's when she bring me to the altar and make a contract with elemental spirit on the altar which is …

Chung: Which is what Nii-san, why are u blushing?

Elsword: Eve…err …please don't hate me for this!

Eve: What do u mean?

Elsword: I got kissed by the elemental spirit in the altar!

Eve: … What!

Everyone: …

Eve: Chuuu….

Elsword: Mmmmmh….pyahhh! What was that for eve?

Eve: You are mine and only mine! U got that!

Elsword: Sorry eve…

Eve: Only I will forgive u if u said u love me!

Elsword: I love u eve!

Eve: I love u too!

Elsword: Now where were we, oh yeah after I got awakening, I and harnier headed back to the palace for to receive the transcendence from the goddess…then after that solace and harnier were training me to handle transcendence on the actual battle ! that when u guys were having trouble with horus, isn't that right horus?

Horus: Yeah that right!

Elsword: After I had finish my transcendence training, I was ready to go and fight with u guys when the goddess ask me to take care of ain!

Ain: my mother is always afraid of me getting injured, so she had elsword take care of me and that's partically the reason…

Rose: So what's the main reason?

Elsword: The main reason is that in my body there is a mysterious power slumbering inside my body…

Add: so there is a power sleeping inside you… interesting… I want experiment on this new power, come with me elsword!

Eve: No! I don't want elsword being experiment on!

Elsword: Well I don't to get experiment on and the goddess said that someday, I will know this power if I travel on the path of ruins!

Add: Tch… fine!

Elsword: so my story are finish and any question?  
Everyone: Nope…

Elsword: Now then, (yawning) I'm going to bed, so good night…

Eve: wait elsword…

Elsword:?

Eve: Do u still remember our promise at velder…

Elsword: Oh, I almost forgot about that, thanks eve!

Eve: No problem!

At the room…

Elsword: Now then, what did u want to talk about, eve?

Eve: I, errrmm… after the battle, will u go out with me as a boyfriend?

Elsword: … what!

Eve: I knew it, that u would reject me…

Elsword: No, I was so surprise that u chose me over the other guys downstair…

Eve: So is it a yes or a no?

Elsword: Wait, why did u choose to like me instead of the guys?

Eve: Since at altera, u have been protecting me on every battle when we battling against demons and the out of control holy beast, so I somehow develop a…

Elsword: Develop a love interest in me, is it?

Eve: Yeah…!

Elsword: … Errmm I will think about it and I will give u the answer after the war…

Eve: Tch…( I was hoping for a answer from him, but it had to wait after the war)

Elsword: Well, if that's is over, please get out of my room, eve… I want to sleep…

Eve: Fine…(get out of the room)

Elsword: Finally some good night sleep, but still…Hahhh whatever, I will think about it tomorrow!(go to sleep)

Horus: So elsword is going through love confession problem…

Conwell: Well he is in his youth and he is quite handsome to the girls

Horus: Should we help him?  
Conwell: No, this is his own problem and that girl confessed to him first, so he should handle it!

Elsword: Hey, I'm trying to sleep here and I can still hear u guys speaking about me and eve, so will u guys just shut up and let me sleep here!

Horus and Conwell: Alright elsword, we will shut our mouth and let u sleep, but u still know that girl is still waiting for your reply right…

Elsword: I know but,… screw it this is too much thinking for me, so I will sleep and worry about it tomorrow morning!(go to sleep)

Back at the hotel lobby

Elesis: So what u guys think about elsword story?

Chung: Nii-san certainly has grown stronger since the last time we meet!

Lu: That is true, but the mysterious power that he possess…

Rena: Lu, what are u thinking about?

Lu: His mysterious power that I feel is on the same level as a god

Ciel: I agreed with Lu, the power is much more powerful than our's demon gods power!

Raven: He even has control over the dragon and the phoenix power and even has awakening and transcendence on his sleeve!

Add: And what more, he even mastered all three classes one by one! He's definitely an extraordinary guy!

Chung: That is true, even when he was on the verge of death, he still show no sign of fear in the face of the enemies!  
Ara: elesis, did u adopt your brother?

Elesis: No! I did not adopt my brother, he is the same bloodline as me!

Ara: Sorry, just asking…

Elesis: No I should be sorry, I jump to conclusion too fast for my own good…

Ain: elsword seighart… what are u anyway?

Raven: Is something the matter ain?

Ain: No, I was just thinking that there is a way to know this power!

Everyone: … What!, then why didn't u say so!

Ain: Sorry, u guys were so caught in it that I did not had any say in your conversation…

Elesis: Oh sorry ain, now what did u mean by knowing this power?

Ain: I'm saying that, I have someone who can help elsword to know better of his existence!

Rose: And who would that be?

Ain: U will find out tomorrow, when we go to Lanox!

Chung: Alright, everyone, tomorrow we will head out to lanox to discover the mysterious power hidden within elsword and the clean up the demon from Lanox, is that clear?

Everyone: Yes!

Chung: Alright, the meeting is finish, u guys may go to sleep now, in preparation for tomorrow…

Next morning

Elsword: ughhh!(yawning) why did I feel so heavy all of the sudden?

?: Oh good morning elsword, did u sleep well last night?

Elsword: e…ev…eve! What are u doing here?

Eve: Etto, since last night, I haven't gotten your answer, so I decided to sleep with you until morning to get your answer!

Elsword: But I haven't decided yet…

Eve: Then, I will be sleeping with u until I get your answer… is that clear elsword?

Elsword: Fine… do whatever u want!

Elsword: Errr…eve…

Eve: Yes?

Elsword: Can u get off of me, u are really heavy!

Eve: Oh okay(get off elsword)

Eve: Oh yeah, the gang wanted u to come down to the lobby for something, so u have to get ready by 10 minutes!

Elsword: What!, why didn't u tell me? Oh man, I haven't even gotten ready yet!

Elsword: Never mind, I will change out and do my messy hair on the way… so eve, please get out of my room!

Eve: Tch…(go out of the room)

After finish changing… at the lobby area…

Elsword: so what do u want to talk about?

Chung: Nii-san, we know how to figured out your power …

Elsword: really! How?

Chung: Ain, please tell elsword what u told us last night!

Ain: elsword, we are going to Lanox to see someone I been friends with since he been familiar with this power…

Elsword: ok, aisha, teleport us to Lanox…

Aisha: u are always asking for hardest, u know that..

Elsword: Hahaha…

Aisha: But since we are going to figure out your power, just this once

Elsword: Thanks aisha

Aisha: Here we go! Disruption space!(activated a magic circle to transport them to Lanox)

At Lanox…

Chung: Wow, so this is Lanox…

Elsword: Ain, so where is this friend of yours?

Ain: he will be at there!(pointing at the volcano)

Lu: What, u didn't tell us that it was a very far distance to walk to!

Ain: Sorry, must have slipped my mind!

Elsword: Anyway, let's go to the Lanox volcanic base!

Everyone: Yeah!

While walking to the volcano…

Add: Tch, there is just too many monster on the way, Ain, is your friend a demon?

Ain: No, he's a holy beast and a high level at that!

Elsword: Well, we must be on the right path, so let's keep going!

Ara: Waaaaa!, wait for me, everyone!(running clumsily to the elgang)

Ain: Sigh… (grab Ara and put her on his back) come on we got to be quick, once the sun sets, it will be hard for us to find the correct path to volcano!

Ara: wait Ain, I can walk by myself!

Ain: sorry, no can do, we must hurry!

Elsword: Alright guys, let's go full charge and get rid of many monster as we can…got that everyone?

Everyone: Right!

Elsword: Combination of the three classes, Blazing fire wind!(Swing double sword to create a wave of flames to all the surrounding)

Chung: Nii-san is strong, but I won't give up! Shooting star!(shoot out multiple missile bullets which track down all the monster)

Elsword: Not bad, chung!

Chung: Thanks Nii-san!

Eve: Energy Needles!(Fire electric needles all around the area in search of the target)

Elsword: Eve…good job!

Eve: Yes! So elsword, did u have the answer to the promise?

Elsword: Errr… watch out eve! Runic sword!(send out a wave of rune in the air and the rune summon the sword to stab down the monster)

Eve: Thanks for saving me elsword…(kissed on the cheeks)

Elsword: …(blushing)

Eve: Giggling…

Ain: Come on, u two love birds, we are almost at the volcano!

Elsword: Oh yeah! And please don't call us two love birds…

Ain: But u two were flirting while we were fighting the monster !

Elsword and eve: we were not!(blushing)

Ain: Whatever…

Elsword: Alright, we are at the base of the volcano, so ain…where is your friend you speak about?

Ain: he's at the top of the volcano!

Elsword: Alright everyone, prepare ur weapon, we are going for ride here!

Everyone: right!

 **Me: That was the end of this chapter guys!**

 **Elsword: So we can find the answer of my power is that right!**

 **Elesis: Alright, in order to be on the level of elsword, I need to train hard as well!**

 **Ara: Ain, why did u carry me?  
Add: in order to have no mistake during the fight!  
Ara: I am strong!**

 **Ain: yeah, yeah…**

 **Eve: So have u thought about it, the promise…**

 **Elsword: ….**

 **Chung: Nii-san, what is your promise to eve?**

 **Elsword: … That one, I can't tell u!**

 **Eve: come chung, I will tell u!  
Chung: oh okay…(sliently listening)**

 **Chung: Pftt… hahahaha**

 **Elsword: I don't get it… what's so funny?**

 **Chung: it's a secret! Right eve…**

 **Eve: Right!**

 **Elsword: well, fine then !**

 **Elsword: Review are forever loved and appreciated!**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 6! X_X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Race against time to reached the top**

 **Me: This is the chapter 6 of this fanfic, where elsword and the gang race to the top of Lanox volcano and meet with the holy breast of this area and show elsword his future, so enjoy reading it!**

 **Me: Now then, let's this chapter in one go!**

 **Elsword: Yeah!**

 **Chung: But Nii-san, Rena has invited all of us to go with her to the pool event at velder and I don't think she will like it if u don't go with her…**

 **Elsword: …sigh, guess we have to do it another time, right chaos?**

 **Me: …Right…**

 **Eve: Elsword! Elsword! Where are u?**

 **Elsword: I'm right here with chaos and chung!**

 **Eve: Oh, there u are…**

 **Elsword: So, what do u want?**

 **Eve: I wanted to show u my new swimsuit for the event!**

 **Elsword: guh…**

 **Eve: so what do u think about it?**

 **Elsword: Errr…it's cute(blushing)**

 **Eve: Baka elsword!(kick elsword leg)**

 **Elsword: Gyahh! What do u think u are doing?**

 **Eve: That is for not saying anything else…**

 **Elsword: Then, u are very cute…**

 **Eve: … Ehhhh! Baka!(hit elsword)**

 **Elsword: Guahhhh! … What's with u? first u kick my leg for not saying u are very cute, now u punch me for saying that!**

 **Eve: That because…**

 **Elsword: Because of?**

 **Eve: Baka elsword!(run away)**

 **Elsword: Ahhh… wait eve!**

 **Chung: Nii-san, U are very dense in this!**

 **Me: That's right elsword!**

 **Elsword: I could not help being dense around her…**

 **Chung: Well Nii-san, go and apologise to eve…**

 **Elsword: Why must I…**

 **Chung: Nii-san… I admire ur skill, power and leadership skill, but if u make a girl cry, I will come hard on u!**

 **Me: Scary!**

 **Elsword: …Fine, I will go and talk to her!**

 **Chung: Yeah, thats my Nii-san!**

 **Elsword: Eve, where u?**

 **Eve: …I'm right here! Snii…snii**

 **Elsword: Oh, so that where u are!**

 **Eve: So what do u want?**

 **Elsword: I came to apologise to u!**

 **Eve: Is it because of chung?**

 **Elsword: No! No… Sigh, I came to say sorry because I was being dense with u… will u ever forgive me?**

 **Eve: If u want me to forgive u, then take me out on a date later at the pool event!**

 **Elsword: Alright, I will take u out on a date then…**

 **Eve: so it's a promise?**

 **Elsword: Yeah!**

 **Rena: Have all of u pack ur stuff already?**

 **Elesis: Yeap!**

 **Raven: all done**

 **Add: Tch, what do we have go to the event? I would rather stay at home, doing all sort of experiment**

 **Rena: So u want to object to this trip?(evil aura surrounding her)**

 **Rose: Add, don't piss her off, or it could end up in a disaster!**

 **Add: I know… I…don't object to this trip!**

 **Rena: Now that add is finally coming with us, hey where's Elsword and Eve?**

 **Chung: oh, I forgot to tell u that Nii-san and eve are going later after they have take care of some stuff!**

 **Rena: I see…so they are going later, I wonder what will they be doing now? Or maybe they had done it!**

 **Lu: Ciel! , I ordered u to search the whole house for those two love bird and bring them to me!**

 **Ciel: I'm sorry milady, but it would intrude privacy and I don't want to know what they are up to…**

 **Elsword: Up to what? what are u guys talking about?**

 **Chung: Nii-san! And judging by eve holding ur arm tightly, I see that u have apologise to eve!**

 **Elsword: Well u could say that…**

 **Eve: Actually we have gone out on a date…**

 **Elsword: eve!**

 **Eve: Hahahah!**

 **Elsword: Sigh…**

 **Me: Oi… can we start this thing already!**

 **Elsword: Alright, then let start!**

Elsword and the gang have about until sunset to meet with the holy beast Ain was speaking about and get out some answer from it, but thing weren't as easy as it seem…

Elesis: Saber-Extinction!(Slash out a wave to destroy the monster surrounding the gang)

Elesis: There is no end to them, what do we do elsword?

Chung: By the time we are finish with them, it will be sunset already and the holy beast won't come out anymore!

Elsword: Tch, then how about this, awakening + transcendence!

Chung: That fast! Are u sure Nii-san? , shouldn't u wait until we reach the top?

Elsword: If I don't use this, then there will be no point in reaching the top!

Chung: That's true… Alright, I trust u Nii-san!

Elsword: Alright… Horus and Conwell, lend me your power…

Conwell: Alright, Onslaught Requiem!(Absorb the surrounding energy to the blade)

Horus: My turn… Triple Boost!(Boost the power of the great sword)

Elsword: Combination of the three classes…Big bang sword!(Combine Armageddon blade, Wind blade and Phantom sword with Conwell and horus skill to form a sword bigger than the forest area )

Elsword: Rahhh!(slash it on the monster)

Everyone: Whoa!

Elsword:(breathe in and out heavily) Who's next!

Elesis: Errr…bro, I think u just destroy them all…

Elsword: Oh, is that so…

Chung: But Nii-san what is that power?

Elsword: It's a new skill I pick up while training at elysion, I read the books at elysion saying that whoever master all three classes may using the combination skill!

Elesis: That's handy for fighting bosses…

Elsword: But u will exhausted during fight with the bosses while using this skill…

Elesis: Oh is that so… then I don't to master the three classes…

Elsword: Not just anyone could master the three classes, I have heard from stories that they died trying!  
Ain: Well that's the end of elsword story, should we get going!

Elsword: Yeah, we should go…Ryahhh!(get on the knee)

Chung: Nii-san! What happen…

Elsword: I'm just fine…no need to worry about me! (Have the effect of the combination skill started to kick in)

Elsword: Gyahhh!

Chung: Are u alright? Nii-san?

Elsword: I just need to rest from the effects…

Ain: Alright, it's still afternoon, we rest until elsword recover… who will the one taking care of him?

Elesis and chung: We will take…

Eve: No, I will take care of him!

Chung and elesis: Are u sure?

Eve: I have cause enough trouble for everyone and elsword save me, so I will take care of him…

Ain: Alright, eve will be taking care elsword, then the rest of u will here until elsword recovers, is that clear?

Everyone: Yes!

Elsword: Sorry, eve for taking care of me…

Eve: No, it okay…and I want to ask u something…(ruffling his red spiky hair)

Elsword: What is it?

Eve: So have u thought about our promise?

Elsword: Yes I have…

Eve: And?

Elsword: And I'm going to say yes!

Eve: Really?

Elsword: Yes!

Eve: Then since u said yes, then I can sleep with u!

Elsword: … Ehhhhhh!

Eve: Since we are a couple now, then we will be sleeping together!

Elsword: Fine…

After elsword is recovered

Ain: Alright, has everyone fully recovered during the break?

Ara: All of us have been itching to go to the top of volcano, including add… just look at him!

Add: Come on guys, we got go up there to discover elsword true powers!

Chung: Alright, since u are so excited to go up, then why don't u lead us there…

Elesis: I agreed with chung as well!

Add: Well gang, Let's go to the top!

Elsword: Whats with him all of a sudden?

Eve: I don't see the point of getting hyped up after the battle…

Chung: oh Nii-san, u're back, well since we don't know about ur power, add has been really wanting to know ur power better and extracting ur power after he came to know it!

Elsword: Wait, why does he want to extract my powers?

Elesis: Bro, u might wanna hear this…

Elesis: He want to extract ur powers to boost his experiment to make the ultimate nasod!

Elsword: What! No way I'm letting him get my powers!

Eve: And if he hurt my boyfriend, I will roast him to pieces!

Chung: Boyfriend? Nii-san, what did she say?

Elsword: Errr… anyway, if add want my power, then he have to go through me

Elesis: That's my bro! Always so brave!

Ain: Well, let's go then!

Everyone: Yes!

At the top of the volcano

Elsword: So where is this friend u speak of?

Ain: oh, he will be here soon…right about now!

?: Who dare to approach the great and mighty serpent of Lanox

Ain: We are!

?: Wait, that voice sound familiar, is that u ain?

Ain: Yeah, I'm here and there is someone I want u to see!

?: And who might that be?

Ain: Elsword…please introduce yourself to him!

Elsword: I…I…am elsword sieghart, please to meet u, sir…

?: Don't call me sir, my name is Ophiuchus and I see u have two holy beast with u…

Conwell: Hey it's been a while Ophiuchus…

Ophiuchus: I see that u have lend ur power to this boy over here…

Conwell: Well things have change over time…

Horus: It's like you are slave to him!

Conwell: What did u say! But u are also inside his sword, so that doesn't make any difference from me!

Elsword: Please stop arguing about me!

Ophiuchus: U both chose him for a reason, so may I ask what the reason for choosing him?

Conwell: Well originally I was going to take over his body for myself, but something stop me from entering him and well I'm here with him…

Horus: Well for me, I was going to destroy him and take over elrios, but he defeated me and he ask me to come with him and thats how I ended up in his sword!

Elsword: Thanks for that horus and Conwell… Now the reason I'm here is that I want u to figure out my powers and how to control them!

Ophiuchus: I see… but first, I need to test u!

Elsword: Alright, what will the test be?

Ophiuchus: It's simple… just defeat me in a battle and I will figure out your power…

Elsword: Sound simple enough… alright guys… let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ophiuchus: Wait, I forgot to say this, but u may take one person with u to fight me!

Elsword: What? Pick one person… but they are all irreplaceable to me!

Chung: It's ok Nii-san…

Elsword: But chung!

Chung: We all respect Ophiuchus decision and we want you to pick us, which of us will help u fight Ophiuchus!

Elesis: That right chung!

Aisha: Hm! I don't really care even if u choose me!

Ain: If is for my friend, then I would gladly accept the condition!

Ara: Elsword…no matter what u choose, u still will be my comrade!

Rose: Same for me!

Raven: Elsword, sometimes u have to make choices like that. Even if it mean turning down others help!

Lu: Oi, elsword!

Elsword: What?

Lu: Don't forget that u have a mission to complete, remember…so just do what Ophiuchus says!

Ciel: Even if u choose someone other than myself or Lu, we will be still by your side!

Eve: Etto…No matter who u choose, I would still love u!

Elsword: Sigh…Alright… then I choose… No one!

Eveyone: What!

Ophiuchus: Hmmm…an interesting choice…

Chung: Nii-san, what are u thinking!

Raven: If u did not choose a comrade by your side, that means you are disrespecting them!

Elesis: Bro, Clearly Ophiuchus is stronger that u, why would u turn down such an offer?

Ophiuchis: Why do u said that, Elsword sieghart?

Elsword: If I am not fighting side by side with all of them, then it would make no difference than fighting alone!

Ophiuchus: I see… and that is the correct answer!

Everyone: Wait…what?

Ophiuchus: If all of u were to fight individually, all of u would be destroy even for a second!

Add: Well, thanks for that comment!

Elsword: So now what do we do?

Ophiuchus: We will still continue the test but only elsword is fighting!

Elsword: But u said that all of would be destroy if we didn't work together?

Ophiuchus: That is if u didn't have that mysterious power!

Elsword: I see… everyone stand back… this is gonna get wild!

Ophiuchus: I agree with u!

Elsword: Alright, let's go Conwell! Horus!

Conwell: Finally, I was waiting for some action!

Horus: Same goes for me as well!

Ophiuchus: Alright, let's start… I will go first, Undead force!(Turn the field into a darkness)

Elsword: Horus, I need your help…

Horus: U got it!  
Elsword: Shining sun!(cast a big burst of sunlight energy to radiate the darkness)

Ophiuchus: Not bad, but can u handle this… Lava magma!(Shot out a lava at elsword)

Elsword: Tch…(dodge to the side)

Elsword: Sword shield!(summon a shield of five sword to block the attack and stab the leg)

Ophiuchus: Gyahhh!

Elsword: Now, while he is down from the attack…Rising Slash!(stab to the ground and summon 6 large magical sword to Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus: Gyahhh…Tsk…not bad elsword seighart!  
Elsword: Not too bad yourself either Ophiuchus!

Ophiuchus: Now it's my turn! Ground magma!(Summon a large beam of magma and go towards elsword)

Ophiuchus: Heh! Now how will u survive that!

Elsword: By this…Horus…Conwell, Full Burst mode!

Horus and Conwell: Are u sure about that, if we go into that mode, I don't think your body can handle the power!

Elsword: I don't care, it's the only way to destroy those pillars!

Horus: Alright, fine…but if u think ur body can't handle it, then let go of us, u got that?

Elsword: Yeah I got that…

Horus and Conwell: Full burst mode activated! ( Both the great sword and Conwell blade became holy angel sword and devil demon blade)

Elsword: Hahhh!...combination of the three classes…Nova star universe strike!(The twin blades summon the goddess and the demon god and use them to strike Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus: What!...Tch , Burst barrier!(Summon a Barrier from the ground and enlarge it)

(Elsword summon goddess and demon god from the divine world and they both gave the power of divine flames to elsword and Devil demon blade send forth a million of conwell blade to ophiuchus and the holy angel sword grew into x2 armageddon blade and keep slashing the barrier till the barrier broke into piece and the Conwell thrust into the body of Ophiuchus)

Elsword: (Breathing heavily) So how was that for a fight…Ophiuchus!

Ophiuchus: Not bad…Regneration!(Recover most of the wounds)

Elsword: Khhh…This bad, I cannot hold on,gyahhh! (Fall to the ground)

Everyone: Elsword! (Run to him)

Conwell and Horus: Tsk…this is why we warn u about this!

Elsword: Sorry…sorry!

Eve: So how is he?

Conwell: That attack he use drain him of his physical and mental strength, but he will be good as new if he rest up!

Elesis: I see…elsword we are going back!

Elsword: No…not yet, I still have to find out the power I have been using!

Chung: But Nii-san, u have no strength to stand up much even walk!

Ophiuchus: And that power is the will of the Gods!

Elsword: huh… Will of the gods…What is that?

Ophiuchus: That power allow break the limit of the human body and allow u to use the power of the other world!

Add: Wait, so elsword can use the power of the different world abilities?

Ophiuchus: About there…

Add: What…how is that even fair? We are struck use our own power while elsword gets to use the abilities of the other world!

Elsword: Errr…add…

Add: What elsword, I'm trying to strangle him for the things he said!

Elsword: Add! (hit him in the head)

Add: Ow! What was that for?

Elsword: That is the things u said to Ophiuchus…now apologise to him!

Add: Tch…fine…Sorry Ophiuchus!

Ophiuchus: It's okay, add…now then elsword, there is one more thing I need to tell u!

Elsword: What is it Ophiuchus?

Ophiuchus: Using that power too many times may send u to enternal hell and even more u won't get to see ur friends again!

Elsword: I will keep that in mind…so bye Ophiuchus!

Everyone: Bye Ophiuchus…

Ophiuchus: Bye everyone… Elsword sieghart, u may be an interesting person to my master after all!

Back at velder inn…

Aisha: Yes finally, we are back!

Eve: Elsword, are u okay?

Elsword: I'm fine, don't worry about me!

Elesis: Bro, we have got to work on ur stamina to fully utilise the power in you!

Elsword: I know, but I might not want to that power yet…

Chung: Why, Nii-san?

Elsword: Using that power might overwhelm me or drive me crazy!

Eve: It's okay elsword, I will be with u all the way!

Elsword: Thank you eve…chu!(kiss on the cheek)

Eve: (Blushing)

Ain: Right now, we figure out what to do next?

Ara: We could save my brother from the demons!

Chung: Then, after save my father!

Ain: Then, tomorrow we go to hamel to free Ara brother!

Everyone: Yeah!

Elesis: Alright everyone, go to your room now, tomorrow we have a big day!

Lu: Ciel, Let's go

Ciel: Yes Milady!

Add: Well, good night guys!

Ara: I'm sleepy, time to go back to my room

Chung: Nii-san, good night!

Elsword: Yah, good night chung!

Raven: Rena, let's go to sleep already!

Rena: I agreed as well, well good night guys!

Elesis: Well bro, I'm going back to my room, so good night!

Elsword: Yeah!

Rose: Ain, let's go back to our room!

Ain: Elsword, good night and don't stay up too late!  
Elsword: I know Ain!

Aisha: Alright, then good night to the both of u!

Elsword and eve: Yeah good night to u aisha!

Elsword: Well everyone has gone back to their room…

Eve: Yeah…

Elsword: Well we should to our room too, right eve!?

Eve: Right!

Elsword room…

Elsword: why are u here again?

Eve: I am your girlfriend, so I should be sleeping u all the way right? (making puppy eyes)

Elsword: …Fine, u can sleep with me!

Eve: Yay!(Jump inside the bed)

Elsword: Well, good night eve…

Eve: Good night elsword…(kiss on the cheek)

 **Me: That was end of this chapter guys…**

 **Add: Alright, we are at velder, guys!**

 **Eve: Elsword, are u ready for our date?**

 **Elsword: …Yeah…**

 **Elesis: Listen bro, don't anything lewd to eve…you got that!**

 **Elsword: Yeah, I won't…u know me the best sis!**

 **Chung: Nii-san…Do your best!**

 **Elsword: Yah!**

 **Eve: Then, let's go elsword!**

 **Elsword: Ok!**

 **Eve:** **Review are forever loved and appreciated!**

 **Me: See u next time on chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Meet the other worlder**

 **Me: This is chapter 7 of this fanifc, where elsword and the gang head for Hamel to free Ara brother and fight against one of seven deadly sin of elrios and a bit of a crossover, so enjoy reading it!**

 **Me: Let go to that slide!**

 **Chung: Nii-san, where are u going?**

 **Elsword: Sorry, chung…I promise eve that I would go out with her at the mall!**

 **Chung: Alright Nii-san, take care and have fun!**

 **Elesis: Wahh! My brother is growing into a man!**

 **Chung: Elesis… I know u're happy for him, but he hasn't even…never mind…**

 **Elesis: Chung…what are u saying about my brother hasn't!**

 **Chung: It's nothing…**

 **Elsword: so eve are you ready?**

 **Eve: Yeah! Let's go Darling!**

 **Add: Wow, eve called elsword her darling…**

 **Rose: Add…are u jealous?**

 **Add: Jealous…me? No way!**

 **Rose: …suspicious…**

 **Add: (look away)**

 **Rose: I knew it…u like eve!**

 **Add: No! I just wanted her codes…that all!**

 **Lu: What a selfish person…isn't that right, ciel?**

 **Ciel: No… add is a greedy person instead of a selfish person!**

 **Lu: now that's more like it!**

 **Add: Can u all please, stop talking about me!**

 **Elesis: Add, if u gets in the way of eve and elsword… I will make sure u don't get to live to them again!**

 **Chung: That right, Add!**

 **Add: Why do u guys always gang up on me?**

 **Ain: It's fun, that all…**

 **Elesis: Yeah…that's true!**

 **Raven: I can't bear to witness u guys ganging up on add!**

 **Rena: Add…looked, elsword and eve are kissing each other!**

 **Add: What? where?**

 **Rena: Hahaha…u got trick by me!**

 **Add: Oi…before u guys make any jokes about me, I just want to say that I am not in love with eve!**

 **Ara: Alright, we believe u, right guys…**

 **Everyone: Yeah!...**

 **Add: Thanks for that…Ara!**

 **Ara: Alright, then chung come with me to that pool!**

 **Chung: Alright Ara…let's go!**

 **Rose: u are coming with me,add!**

 **Add: Alright, fine…**

 **Elsword: Eve, what do u want to do now?**

 **Eve: mmm...Then, let's take the love tunnel over there!**

 **Elsword: …Alright eve…since u ask for a date with me, let go!**

 **Eve:Yeah!**

 **Ain: ahh! Love…**

 **Me: Really ain…**

 **Ain: Oh sorry, chaos…didn't see u there!**

 **Me: Well…whatever the case, it seem to have put the couple together…who was the one who plan it?**

 **Elesis: That would be Rena!**

 **Rena: Oh hey chaos…**

 **Raven: I told u that he would caught on!**

 **Rena: Shhh raven!...Errr…chaos, would u please keep it a secret!**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Rena: well, that because if I told them all, they would kill me!**

 **Me: …Alright Rena, I will keep it a secret and if u have the result, please tell me all about it, I want to include it in my writing!**

 **Rean: Yes sir…but elsword and eve are already a couple before this…**

 **Me: It's okay, I already know how it started, but I want the others!**

 **Rena: u can count on me to handle that!**

 **Me: Thanks Rena!**

 **Elesis: So…should we interrupt him or …**

 **Ain: Nah…we could start without him!**

 **Elesis: Good point!**

 **Me: Let's start this chapter already!**

After Ain had discussed with the gang on what to do in the when they reach Hamel, they rested until morning and elsword was sleeping with eve until something happen…

?: Wake up elsword sieghart…

Elsword: Ughh…ughh…who is there?

?: Me!

Elsword: Waaa!

When I woke up from my sleep, I saw a hot girl standing before me and I couldn't speak for a second, then I snap out of my trance and then she ask something familiar…

?: Elsword sieghart… are u the one who inherited the Will of the gods from the galaxy god?

Elsword: Wait, who are u?

?: Oh, excuse me for my rudeness… I am the Empress of space and time…Selena!

Selena, I haven't heard of selena before, but in order to find out who she is, I got to pace forward!

Elsword: I see…So where are we?

Selena: We are inside in your dream!

Elsword: Woah…that is weird, anyways… why are u here selena?

Selena: I wanted u to use the will of the god to defeat seven deadly sin!

Elsword: The seven deadly sin, what's that?

Selena: The seven deadly sin is to be said the strongest lords of each planet , who rebel against the galaxy god, Fethums!

Elsword: I see… so this Fethums is…

Selena: Fethmus is the creator of the universe and it's gods and goddess!

Elsword: So, where is the seven deadly sin now…

Selena: One of them is currently at the secret temple in the land of hamel, where u and ur friends wanted to go to free one of ur friends brother!

Elsword: So, where exactly is the temple?

Selena: I don't know!

Elsword: …What! How do u not know where the temple is?

Selena: Fethmus seal them in a very tight temple that no one can penetrate with anything at all!

Elsword: If the temple is not penetrable, then why do u need my help?

Selena: The seal is weakening due to Elrios first large explosion!

Elsword: …Tsk…alright I will help u find the all temple and seal the seven deadly sin !

Selena: Thanks elsword!

Elsword: No pro! Now then, time to get out of this dream…

Selena: Oh yeah, I have one more thing to tell u!

Elsword: What would that be?

Selena: If u encounter someone u feel that is not from this world, help him, the god of will side effect will transport someone from the otherworld to here!

Elsword: I will take note of that…alright then bye selena!

Selena: Bye Elsword!

Then a dim of light surrounded me and when I came to it, I was in my own bedroom with eve was sleeping beside me and I turn to look at the clock and six the morning, that when everyone would still be sleeping. I then remember what Selena said and got off my bed and grab my lord knight gear, great sword which horus reside in it and Conwell and headed to master the god of will power. I reach to the Inn front yard and started to practice using other world power.

Elsword: Conwell…Horus, ready?

Conwell: Yeah!

Horus: I was born ready!

Elsword: Alright then…By the contract of Conwell and horus and the power of awakening and transcendence, unlock the seal of power of gods of will!

As I said the word, a magic circle appear below my feet and fire burst from the magic circle and came into my hand and carving a symbol, while it was carving the a symbol, I can feel the flames eating into my flesh and pain coming from my hand, But I endure it and when the carving was finish, what I saw was symbol of dragon with flames breathing out on the right and a phoenix and wings spreading out on the left and a sword right stab in the middle.

Elsword: So this is the symbol of the god of will…right, let start training!

?: So u have the different dimension symbol like me!

I could see him as he was wearing a black coat with two swords on the back, then I saw the symbol, it was like mine but different, it had two sword edged into a rose, of course I wonder who he was, then I remember what selena said and try to speak with the other worlder…

Elsword: Are u the other worlder that Selena speak of?

?: Wait…u know Selena?

Elsword: Yeah…she spoke with me in the dream!

?: I see…so that means u are an allies with us!

Elsword: Us? Wait who are u?

?: My name is kirito from sword art online world and u must be elsword right?

Elsword: Yeah! So what do u come here for anyways?

Kirito: I came here on Selena request to help u master on the power!

Elsword: … I see, alright in order to make me even stronger than what I am right now, I will need to master the power!

Kirito: Now those more like it!

So we started our training, with mastering otherworld power and of course, getting help from a otherworlder, as I was concentrating on my legs and both my sword to become more faster, kirito knew my potential and help me master kirito ultimate skill, Star burst steam!

Kirito: Now that good…unleash it right now!

Elsword: Star burst steam!(Keep slashing the dummy)

Kirito: (clapping hands) Now that u have master the other world power, my job is done!

Elsword: So u are going back to your world?

Kirito: Hey…don't feel sad, oh yeah I forgot…elsword catch!

Elsword: (caught it) What is this?

Kirito: it's a universal communicater….it allow us to communicate with each other from my own planet to yours…and of course all the otherworlder u haven't will be inside here also!

Elsword: I see…well thank you for training me and giving me this gadget, kirito-san!

Kirito: It's okay elsword…so then bye elsword!

Elsword: Bye kirito-san!

After kirito left this world and gone back to his own world, I check the time and now was eleven in morning, I trained for six hours to master the god of will.

Elsword: Right now, some of them should be waking up soon…alright time to get change!

So I wipe my sweat off my body and headed back to my room to get a new set of clothes to put my lord knight gear on it, then suddenly eve pounced onto my back and we both fell flat on floor with eve hugging me.

Eve: Mohh! Where have u been for the three hours, I was very worried about u!

Elsword: Sorry eve…I was training to master the god of will power!

Eve: Then why didn't u wake me?

Elsword: Sorry eve, but your face seems a bit too tired even if I wake u up!

Eve: I see…then in exchange for not waking me up, tonight I will make u awake all night with me!

Elsword: …What? woah…woah…woah, are u serious about this?

Eve: Yes!

Elsword: Sigh…fine, anyway we should be going down stair right now…the others must at the kitchen eating right now!

So we get change with me on my transcend lord knight gear and eve with her code battle seraph gear, and we headed down to the kitchen, and when we reached there, everyone was eating and when they saw me and eve, they whisper something I couldn't hear and eve couldn't hear also and they ask us to eat with them.

Elsword: So what are u guys whispering about?

Chung: It's nothing Nii-san…right elesis?

Elesis: Yeah…

Add: So Elsword…We are going to save Ara brother Ren in Hamel right?

Elsword: That the plan!

Raven: Then, how we going to do it?

Elsword: It's simple actually, we wear out Ren until the point exhaustion, then I will use el energy to purify the demon that is inside of him!

Raven: huh…not a bad plan at all!

Elsword: I know right!

Ain: Then we better eat fast, the sooner we are at Hamel, the sooner we are to purifying Ara brother!

Ara: Thank u guys for helping me!

Elsword: No problem at all!

After we eat finish everything, it was time to head to Hamel!

Elsword: Alright u guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Elsword: Alright let's go!

So we headed for Hamel on Raven airship and I looked at the watch that kirito gave to me if we want to communicate with the other worlder, I haven't met them, but given time I will meet them all and be friends with them, if they have the time for it. We arrived at Hamel and we disembark the airship and Raven ask the crew to leave in case of danger were to ever happen to them and we do not have the time to protect them all.

Elsword: Alright, we have arrived!

Eve: It seems quiet…elsword!

Lu: Hah! Maybe they run away because they heard my name!

Ciel: I don't think so…look at the building walls, they seem to be hiding behind the wall observing us!

Elsword: Alright everyone…Let's destroy all of them with no continue's!

Everyone: yeah!

So the elgang separate themselves to cover more area to destroy the monster and find Ren, Chung ,Aisha and Add was at Resiam outskirts while Elesis , Ain, Rose and Ara was at the ancient waterway and Lu, ciel, Rena and Raven was at Magmanta's cave and Elsword and eve was at the Temple of the frozen water.

At Resiam outskirts

Chung: Artillery Strike –Quantum Ballista!(Shot 6 cannonballs and the cannonball gave a massive explosion)

Demons: Gyahhh!

Aisha: Hey! Watch where u are aiming!

Chung: Sorry Aisha…

Add: Pulse Cannon(Shot 4 consecutive homing particle shots at the demons) We need to destroy these demons quick and join the others!

Aisha: Meteor Shower!(Summon numerous meteors to destroy the demons) I know!

Chung: Alright then, let's finish them in one hit… Outrage Strike!(Shoot multiples missiles that lock onto many demons target while using the sliver shooter to detonate them to destroy the demons)

Aisha: Then it's my turn…Elemental Storm!(Create four elements and combine them into one and suck all the demons in)

Add: u guys are too weak to finish off all the demons, let me handle it…Dooms Day!(Absorb the entire plasma particle to the highest energy limit and set it off for a massive explosion)

Add: Hahahaha! Fear me, demons!

Aisha: Add; knock it out, come on we got to go find the others…

Chung: I agree…the other's could be in danger!

Add: Alright…

Chung, Aisha and Add are finish with their battles and are now headed to the ancient waterway…

At Ancient Waterway

Elesis: Rushing Sword!(Slash enemies left and right with a penetrating cut) The demons are growing in number, what should we do, Ain?

Ain: Then, use the multi skill to cut them down by number's like this…Diamant Regen!(Form a el energy sphere and throw it at the demons)

Ara: Dragon Stance 4: Moonlight Slash!(Swing the spear in a large circular slash)Mohhh…Elesis, u are too fast!

Elesis: what can I do about it?

Ara: …Fine…

Demons: Gyahh!(getting lesser and lesser)

Rose: G1-Corona!(Activate the G core and transform to fire energy bullets consecutively at the demons) Alright, there are lesser demons now, let's finish them off!

Elesis: Sword of Relics!(Create a gigantic summoning circle to summon a gigantic suppressing sword of victory) Hahhh!

Ain: Flame Emotion!(Summon a ball of concentrated energy that emits infinite power and smash it on the ground)

Ara: Heaven's Wrath!(Stab the spear down to the ground and summon the lotus and spread the petal all around the demons and quickly slash the demon)

Rose: Mecha Volt Mx!(Strengthen the G core and summon a high mobile mecha for 60 seconds) Fire!

Mecha: 3, 2, 1…fire missile!

Demons: Zyahhh!

Elesis: Finally, we defeat the demon here!

Aisha: What, It's already finish?

Ain: Chung, Aisha and Add…u have finish yours also?

Chung: yeah…but it was hard dealing with them…

Aisha: And we could have help u guys, but someone over there needs to fix the his gear…

Add: What can I do about it, it was broken and I need to tune until max, to fight the other demon…

Ain: Well, whatever the case is, we still have to help the others!

Elesis: Alright, then let's go!

Chung: yah!

At Magmanta's cave

Lu: Evil claw!(Unleash a fury of slashes with the demon claw) Hah!

Ciel: Twilight Judgement!(Load and fire a demon bullet which penetrate the demons) Lu, don't look down on the demon…they are ur kind also!

Lu: But the feeling overwhelm my thought…

Ciel: Then, clam down and thinking about what u are doing…

Lu: Alright…

Raven: Lu! Look out…Charged Bolt!(Create a black sphere that sends out sharp spike to protect Lu from the demons)

Lu: Thanks Raven!

Raven: No problem!

Rena: Arc Shot!(Fire 5 arrows in fan shape) Raven, u be careful too!

Raven: Yeah I will, thanks Rena!

Rena: No prob!

Raven: Alright guys let's finish this up!

Rena: Right!

Lu and Ciel: Castle of Abaddon!(Summon a gateway to the demon god 'Abaddon' which unleashes a great demon spear to decimate everything in its path)(breathing heavily)

Rena: Hunter's Destiny!(Fire 20 homing arrows before firing a single destructive arrow)

Raven: Infernal Arms!(Awaken an uncontrollable Nasod claw to pulverize enemies to bits)

Lu: Finally…we are done!

Ciel: Yeah!

Elesis: So u guys are finish as well huh!

Raven: Oh Elesis, yeah we are finish with ours, have u…

Elesis: Yeah, actually we all did except for Elsword and Eve!

Ain: So, what are we waiting for, let's watch elsword and eve fight with the demons!

Chung: Yes…I'm going to watch Nii-san fight!

Aisha: but aren't u training with him everyday?

Chung: That is that and this is this!

Ara: Chung, are u obsessed with elsword power?

Chung: Well, he is more powerful than me and I want reach his level to make him acknowledge me!

Ara: I see…well good luck with that; I'm rooting for u from the bottom of my heart!

Chung: Thanks Ara!

Aisha: …I see, anyway…we should be ready to go now, since we have rested for quite a while!

Ciel: Milady, are u ready to go?

Lu: Yes, I already am raring to go!

C iel: That's good enough for me and what about u guys?

Ara: I think, they are ready to go…

Ciel: How did u know?

Ara: (pointing to them) They have been training after they have rested!

Ain: I see…alright guys, let's move…we are nearing to the Temple of the frozen water where elsword and eve are at.

Everyone: Yeah!

All the people at the elgang have rested and ready to go to the temple of the frozen water where elsword and eve are at.

At Temple of the Frozen Water

Eve: Giga stream!(Create a large force field to block any attack and fire a beam through the force field and grow twice it power and destroy the demons) Elsword, now!

Elsword: Alright…Combination of the three classes…, Blazing fire wind!(Swing double sword to create a wave of flames to all the surrounding)

Elsword: one more time…combination of the three classes…Infinity sword arrow!(Spread out rune and the rune summons the Conwell sword and shot it at the demons)

Demons: Hahhh!

Elsword: Huff…Huff, using the three classes has taken a toll on me, but I can still go on…Armageddon Blade!(Call forth a massive blade to extend the sword length to kill the demons) Windmill!(Spin in a furious whirlwind back and forth)

Eve: Linear Divider!(Create a large force field and fire a pair of connected beam) Elsword, are u okay?

Elsword: Yeah I will be…just need to recharge for while and done!

Eve: Elsword…shall we finish this?

Elsword: Yeah we should!

Eve: Psychic Artillery!(Restraints the demon with a beam before overheating the core to fire an even more powerful beam at the demons) They are still not down!

Elsword: Then it's my turn… Combination of the three hyper active skill…Gigantic Rune Blade!(Stab the Conwell blade onto the ground and spread the rune into the air, the Conwell blade summon the infinite amount of blade while the rune turn into a black hole and call forth a huge wave of sword while the great sword expand into x2 the Armageddon Blade and keep slashing while running)

Demons: Herrhahhh!

Elsword: Huff…huff…huff, finally we beat them…(Fainted)

Eve: Elsword!

Then when I woke up, I was on Eve thighs and Eve was staring at me and I turn around while everyone was running towards me.

Elsword: What happen…

Elesis: u were unconscious for 2 hours, bro!

Elsword: Must be using the combination skill has put a tolled on me…must be stronger to use it many times!

Chung: Nii-san…

Eve: Elsword…sorry, I wasn't strong enough…

Elsword: it's okay…I'm the one who should be sorry…

Eve: Why?

Elsword: I'm the one who should be protecting u, not u protecting me!

Eve: Anyway…I'm glad that u are okay! (hugged elsword)

Elsword: u too eve…u too…

Chung: Nii-san, sorry to break up the moment, but we must be going now!

Elsword: Yeah, Ara's brother awaits us at the hall of water!

Ara: Finally…Wait for us, Onii-san…I will be saving u along with the elgang!

 **Me: That was the end of the chapter guys…**

 **Eve: Elsword, are u fine, did u get any scratches?**

 **Elsword: I'm fine, no need to worry about me!**

 **Eve: Thank goodness, I thought u had wounds all around u!**

 **Me: So Rena, have u got the entire picture from the swimming event?**

 **Rena: I sure did…here u go!**

 **Me: Thanks Rena, I got to put this into my file for safe keeping!**

 **Elesis: So that what u mean by that!**

 **Me: yeah…**

 **Elsword: Rena…you took picture of us!**

 **Rena: Have I been found out already?**

 **Elsword: No yet, but Eve and I just found out!**

 **Eve: Yeah, so Rena, where did u give the picture to?**

 **Rena: I gave them to Chaos!**

 **Elsword: So chaos, anyway last words before I sent u fainted?**

 **Me: No…**

 **Elsword: Then take this!**

 **Me: Gyahhh!**

 **Elsword and Eve: Review are forever loved and appreciated**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 8! X_X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Fight against Ren**

 **Me: This is chapter 8 of this fanfic, where elsword and the gang will be at the halls of water, where Ara brother Ren is and they will fight against him, so enjoy reading it!**

 **Eve: Elsword…Here!**

 **Elsword: And what is this?**

 **Eve: A present for u!**

 **Elsword: Thanks eve! And now to open it…this is a Ps4 gaming console!**

 **Eve: Do you like it?**

 **Elsword: Like it…I love it! Thanks Eve!**

 **Eve: u are very welcome!**

 **Elsword: But this is must be a lot for u to buy it…**

 **Eve: It's okay if it's for my boyfriend!**

 **Chung: Whoa Nii-san, where did u get that console?**

 **Elsword: Eve bought it for me!**

 **Chung: Eve, can I borrow it for a while?**

 **Eve: I gave to elsword as a present, so u have to ask him, not me!**

 **Chung: Please…Nii-san?**

 **Elsword: Alright Chung, u may borrow it for a while…**

 **Chung: Yes!**

 **Elesis: Hey Elsword, wanna to train with me?**

 **Elsword: U bet I want!**

 **Elesis: Then let's go!**

 **Elsword: Yeah…and Eve, I'm gonna leave u behind!**

 **Eve: Ah, Wait for me…Elsword!**

 **Raven: What's with all the noise this morning?**

 **Rena: Oh, Good morning Raven…you're awake!**

 **Raven: Good morning, Rena!**

 **Add: Yo Raven!**

 **Raven: Yo… Add!**

 **Add: Well, shall we get to it?**

 **Raven: Alright, by the count of three, we will arm wrestle…ready?**

 **Add: As ready as u are!**

 **Raven: Alright…3, 2, 1…go!**

 **Add: Hughhhh…Rahhh!**

 **Raven: What…so strong…gyahhh, I lost!**

 **Add: Yes, finally…I have beaten Raven!**

 **Raven: Wa…what did u do to get stronger so fast?**

 **Add: Let's just say that I have been powering myself up in my room!**

 **Raven: I see…now its finish, want to watch Elsword and Elesis train?**

 **Add: Nah…I want to stay here for a while…**

 **Raven: Then…what about u, Rena?**

 **Rena: Yeah, sure!**

 **Elsword: Hahhh!**

 **Elesis: Nice one, elsword!**

 **Elsword: Thanks…sis!**

 **Elesis: Then, it's my turn…Hahhhh!**

 **Elsword: Whoa, sis is getting serious!**

 **Elesis: Well, after u showed me that, how could I hold back!**

 **Raven: What's the, the field is in a complete mess!**

 **Rena: I have never seen anything like it at all!**

 **Eve: Well…Elsword and Elesis started training for a while, then things happen for a while…well it became like this!**

 **Rena: I see…**

 **Elsword: Oh hey, u guys want to train with us?**

 **Raven: Nah, I don't want train just yet, even more with Elesis!**

 **Elesis: Wait, why?**

 **Raven: Hmmm…Let's see… when we both train together, u literally almost killed me even if it was just training!**

 **Elesis: What…I said I was sorry!**

 **Rena: Oh how could u do this to my raven!**

 **Elsword: Sis…!**

 **Eve: Sigh…Elsword, please go easy on her…!**

 **Elesis: yeah…what eve said!**

 **Elsword: Maybe…**

 **Me: Guys…can we start the damn thing already?**

 **Elsword: Yeah…**

So Elsword and the gang finally reached the hall of water, where the Ara's brother Ren is currently at, and they will have to defeat the rest of the demons before reaching him.

Aisha: Ughh…how long do we have until we reached Ren?

Chung: Why?

Aisha: I'm tired and my feet hurt from the fighting!

Add: Oh, don't be a crybaby, come on…we got to keep up the pace with Elsword and the other's!

Aisha: Oh, alright… I'm coming!

Ara: Chung, Aisha and Add, where have u guys been? We have been waiting for u for about 20 minutes and the others have already gone up ahead!

Add: Apparently, Aisha is very tired and doesn't want to use her skill…

Aisha: Oh, I forgot that I am an elemental master and I can teleport anywhere I want!

Ara: Now then u know!?

Aisha: Sorry, sorry…I wasn't paying attention!

Chung: Well, since u already remember about it, give us a lift to where they are!

Aisha: Alright, stand in a circle everyone…

Everyone: (Stand in a circle)

Aisha: Alright then, let's go…

Everyone: …

Chung: Nothing happen…Aisha…

Aisha: Errr…How do u teleport again?

Everyone: …(Fell down on the head) What do u mean by that?

Aisha: Well, since the time at Altera, I haven't been practicing my magic, even more my teleporting magic…Teehee!

Chung: guhh…I want to punch u so badly right now!

Raven, Rena and Add: Same goes for us too!

Ara: Sigh…Now, Now…let's not be hasty about this…Aisha, what is the last thing u remember about teleporting?

Aisha: Well the last thing I remember about teleporting spell is that u must have something attact to someone…

Ara: Thankfully I have attracted a spell seal on Ain, in case this happen!

Aisha: Thanks Ara!

Ara: my pleasure!

Aisha: Now then…everyone, please stand in a circle again!

Add: U better not mess up again!

Aisha: I won't…now then…Teleport!

Aisha chanted the spell, and a spell seal appear below them and a bright light envelope them and help to teleport Chung, Ara, Add and herself to where Elsword and the others are, but on elsword side, things weren't looking very good as they are ambush by something…

Demon: Gwahhh!

Elsword: tsk…more demons!

Elesis: It's been a while since I come across these many demons!

Ain: Well then, shall we get started?

Elsword: Heh…u took the word right out of my mouth…ready, Horus, Conwell?

Horus: Everything is complete, so I'm good to go!

Conwell: Same as me!

Ain: Alright then…let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

So we ran while attacking the demons and one by one they fall to the ground, but some of the demons were much stronger than us and took a lot of strength to defeat them all.

Elsword: Take this…Sword Blasting!(Execute a three Conwell sword and stab them at random position)I knew it…this doesn't exhaust me when I am using only one skill…

Eve: Are u alright…Elsword?

Elsword: Yeah I will be fine… sorry for worrying u, eve!

Eve: As long as u're alright, I will be happy!

Ain: Elsword and Eve…Stop flirting in the middle of a fight!

Elsword and Eve: We are not flirting with each other!

Ain: Whatever u said…just focus on the battle!

Elsword: Alright...

Elesis: Wild shock!(Slash and create a wave of fire towards the demons) So Ain…want to make a bet?

Ain: Like what?

Elesis: Whoever kills the most demons will get to be treated by the loser, is that fair?

Ain: Alright then…just said the word…

Elesis: Ready…Set…Go!

I saw Elesis and Ain heading for the army of demons and they split in different direction, while Ain was using the pendulum and transforming it in a weapon and shooting the demons, Elesis was busying running straight and slashing the demon that stand in her way, then they both use a skill that eradicate the remaining demons in a flash.

Elesis: Hah…I defeat all the demons one second faster than u, so when we get back, treat me to a drink over at the town!

Ain: Alright Elesis…

Elsword: Wow…the entire demon has been defeated…

Lu: Sigh…those two just clean up the area with ease, while we have to struggle to defeat them!

Elsword: If only using the combination skill is a breeze for me…

Eve: Don't worry Elsword, we will definitely help u with the combination skills!

Elsword: Thanks Eve!

Ciel: Oh yeah…Where are Chung, Ara, Aisha and Add?

Raven: They must be behind us by now…

Elsword: … They are not here…

Everyone: …What!(Shocked face)

Rena: Then, all the while we have been leaving them far away for them to catch up!?

Everyone: …Maybe?

Elsword: Tsk…sigh, then want me to call Aisha?

Rena: Using?

Elsword: I can sent a rune to find Aisha and talk to her with the rune!

Rena: Alright…Just make it quick!

So I took out a paper from the casing and make a phone rune out of it and sent it to Aisha, and when it reached her, we talk to each other…

Elsword: Aisha, where are u right now!?

Aisha: Sorry Elsword…but we are coming ur way right now!

Chung: Is Nii-san, u are talking to right now?

Aisha: Yeah why?

Chung: Give me the paper!

Aisha: Alright…

So Aisha gave the Rune paper to Chung and talked to me…

Chung: Nii-san…where are u right now?

Elsword: We are almost at the Hall of water!

Chung: We are catching up to u right now!

Elsword: Alright, we will wait for u for 30 minutes, then after that we will depart at the gate of the hall of water!

Chung: okay!

So after 30 minutes, Chung, Aisha, Add and Ara teleport to Elsword and gang coordinates and met up with them…

Elsword: Is everyone here?

Chung: Nii-san, everyone is here!

Elsword: Alright then…Everyone…listen to me!

Everyone: (Listening)

Elsword: From here on, we will be facing Ren and he is quite powerful for us to handle!

Add: Wait…, can't u use ur powers to fight him?

Elsword: I cannot use the god of will as it will exhaust me in an instant, but I can awakening and transcendence and fight him!

Ara: So can we go now…I can't wait to save my brother!

Elsword: Alright, since everyone is back…I have only one announcement to make…

Everyone: What is it?

Elsword: Ren is strong, maybe even stronger than me… but, do not die!

Elesis: Psst…hahahaha, who u think we are…Elsword!?

Elsword: What did u mean?

Chung: Nii-san, what she means is we are strong enough to take care of our own without u worrying about us!

Elsword: Alright…if u say so…

After we finish saying about our announcement, we got to closer to the gate and I took a deep breath and push the gate toward the side, Ren was there waiting for us with the caged water priestess, so we got our weapons ready and Ren came down slowly to the ground and was bursting with dark el energy, causing the area to be darken.

Elsword: Ren!

Ren: So all of u have come…!

Ara: We are going to save u right now, so hang on!

Ren: I have no need of saving… in fact I'm quite liking with this dark power!

Elsword: u need to wake up now! This is not the power u wanted!

Ren: No Elsword…this is what I wanted and u will not take it away from me ever!

Elsword: Everyone, get ready…he's gonna come!

Ren: Darkness flare!(Send out a wave of dark energy to the el gang)

Elsword: Everyone…Scatter!

Everyone dodge the blast from the wave and immediately scatter into different parts of the area while trying to get the timing for when to attack.

Ren: U think this can help u, u are wrong…Darkness flare!

Chung: Then how about this…Shooting star!(Shot multiple sliver bullets to block the attacks)

Elesis: I will help u too…Saber- extinction!(Slash a wave of fire energy with the bullet to block the dark wave)

Chung and Elesis began to counter the darkness flare by combining their skill into a one, but the wave was too big even for the combining skill, Elsword noticed and call out to them.

Elsword: Chung, Elesis, don't do it! It's too powerful for u!

Chung and Elesis: What…, gyahh!

Elsword: Chung…Elesis!

Add: Tch…look's like I have to do this my own way!

Add began fly forward in his dynamos and dodge the wave that is coming towards him like a speeding bullet, then he began shooting out laser in random direction, but Ren had put up a barrier around him deflecting the laser.

Add: Pulse Cannon! (Rapid fire four homing consecutive shot to Ren) What, the barrier is still up!?

Ren: Too bad for u! …Multiple destruction!(Teleport behind Add and immediately multi hit him)

Add: What…gwahhh!

Aisha: No…Add!

Ren: Another one down, 9 more to go!

Aisha: …u will pay for this…!

Aisha began to activate all her four elemental and a lot of magic circle appeared above her and around the area.

Aisha: …Elemental storm!(Summon fire, lighting, ice and meteor at the magic circle and fire it everywhere)

Ren: Not bad…but with that kind of power, u wouldn't able to defeat in a one on one!

Ara: Then how about this brother…

Ara began to gather all the energy around, making energy armor all over her body and she began to thrust towards him.

Ara: Tiger stance 2: Tiger claw!(Charge forward and slash 2 time on Ren)

Both the elemental storm and the tiger claw managed to break the barrier by a bit only, but the barrier recovered and it Ren turn to attack them both.

Ren: It's my turn now…Radiant destroyer!(Stab the sword to the ground and let out pillars of darkness)

Elsword: Aisha, Ara… dodge it!

Ara: It would be too late…!

Aisha: Tch…don't worry, I will teleported us out of this!

Ren: Too late for that!

Aisha: What, it's too fast, I don't have time to teleport us out this!

Lu: Ciel…!

Ciel: Yes milady… Triple shot!(Shoot in rapid succession) don't worry, we will protect you!

Ara: Thanks, Lu and Ciel!

Lu: Well, I don't like that guy, but just for once…we are going to save him!

Ciel: Alright, Ara…u heard what we said!

Ara: Alright, I will be counting on u guys!

Ren: Though u both are demons, one of u is a half demon with the contract while the other is backdrop demon who is kick out by her subordinates…well this will be fun!

Lu: What did u say!?

Ciel: Lu, clam down…

Lu: I can't clam down like this…I'm going first!

Ciel: Wait…Tch…

Lu materializes her demon claws and thrust towards Ren while Ciel as a backup ready his cross gun and his launcher and shot at Ren prevent from attacking Lu.

Ciel: Twilight Judgment!(Shot three demon bullet which pierce through the enemies) Lu, now!

Lu: Spectral Spear!(Throw a demonic spear which explode upon contact) How do u like that, Ren!

Ren: Not bad, u almost destroyed my barrier, but it's still not enough to defeat me…Gust Storm!(Send out multiple tornados all around the area) let's see how u fares against this!

Lu: Ciel, together now!

Ciel: Alright…

Lu and Ciel: Castle of Abaddon!(Summon a gateway to the demon god Abaddon, which unleash a great demon spear to decimate everything in its path) Burst through, great spear!

The great demon god Abaddon appeared through the magic circle and threw the demonic spear that strike through the tornados and even burn the wind to ashes with the blue Satan flames.

Lu: How do u like that!

Ren suddenly appeared behind Lu and Ciel.

Lu: What…how did u appear behind both of us..?

Ren: It's a secret…!

Ciel: Lu, dodge it!

Ren: It's too late…!

Lu: kyahh…ehh?

Ren: So u are the next to challenge me!

Ain: Ciel…Lu, Rose and I will be taking over now!

Raven: Don't forget about us too!

Rena: Yeah!

Ren: So the four of u will be the next one to kill by me…

Rose: No, we will be the one to save u!

Ren: Well, good luck with that!

Ain and Raven began to absorb the energy around the area in order to gain more power than before, but the dark energy interfere with process, so they run towards Ren while rose transform her double guns into machine gun and summon her platform while Rena summon the wind and form a line of arrows, ready at her disposal.

Raven: Limit Crusher!(Strongly strike enemies with his fist and stun Ren) Fall…Ren!

Ren: Darkness punch!(Generated a black flames around the fist and punch Raven)

Raven: What, Arrgh!

Rena: Raven…! Gungir!(Summon spear in a target location and shot down the spear)

Ren: Gust Storm!

Rena: What, my Gungir has been blown away!?

Ren: It's seemed that even ur skill isn't enough!

Ain: Then how about this…Ruhig!(Shot the El cycle that penetrated the tornado)

Ren: Then I will give an even more power…Storm Tornado!(Form a dark tornado with lighting)

Ain: What, this is impossible!

Rose: Tch… G-3 Raptor!(Activate the G-core and transform it and continuously attacked the tornados)There…the entire tornados u make have been blown away!

Ren: That was a decoy…to distract u all away from me!

Ren engulfed himself in darkness and disappeared out of nowhere and we all were looking all the area to find him, but what shocked us was he appeared in front of us and smiled at us.

Raven: Wha…how did u…!

Rena: Raven, watch out!

Ain: Tch…Raven!

Rose: Raven, move out of the way…I will shoot him with my special anti-demon bullet!

Raven: Tch…l can't move, is it fear?

Rena: Raven…I will distract him for u, while u get away from him!

Raven: Alright…

Rena shot an arrow at Ren to distract him and get Raven out of there, but Ren block the attack by grabbing the arrow with one hand and crushing it.

Rena: Wha…!

Ren: Now Raven, time for u to die!

Rena: Raven!

Eve: Taser Pilum!(Fire electric pilum that stun Ren)Now, Raven…get away from him!

Raven: Alright!

Raven pushed Ren who is stun; out of his way and jumped back a few step back…

Ren: Who did that to me!?

Eve: It was me…Now fight me!

Ren: So u have a death wish…fine then, I will take u on!

Eve levitated and flies towards Ren, but Ren opened up a wormhole and headed inside it, then a lot of wormhole appeared making it hard for her to notice, which one is Ren hiding inside.

Eve: If that is the case, then…Energy Needles!(Shot electric needles that shoot from behind and into the worm hole and will search where Ren is)

The energy needles search for Ren everywhere until the time limit is up, then Ren appear from one of the worm hole and thrust toward Eve.

Ren: Too bad for u, ur energy needles didn't get to me in time!

Eve: Then how about this…Tesla Shock: Spear!(Cast a high voltage aura toward Ren)

Ren: This is stupid…(Hit the shock to the otherside)

Eve: What the…

Ren: Now die!

Eve: Kyahh…

Elsword: Sword Wave!(Slash forward to create a deadly energy wave) Eve, are u okay!?

Eve: Ahhh…Elsword, mmh, I'm okay!

Elsword: Now then…Ren, I'm going to save u from the curse!

Ren: Phh…HAHAHAH!

Elsword: What's so funny!?

Ren: This power, this pressure and the familiarity of the two swords…finally, I have found a worthy opponent to quench my thirst for battle!

Elsword: Tch…this u guy has been engulfed in the dark el energy for so long…his hunger for battle has even break the limit of his body…!

Ren: Now then, since there are no interference from anyone, I will kill u to gain more power…ahhahah!

Eve: Elsword, don't fight him…he is too powerful, looked at us…we have been defeated by him and only u are standing, even if u have the power…it wouldn't be enough!

Elsword: Eve!

Eve: Err…Hai!?

Elsword: I promise Ara, that I would save Ren even if it's at the cost of my own life!

Eve: I see…then, I won't stop u…!

Elsword let out his hand to Eve and ask her…

Elsword: Want to fight with me against Ren!?

Eve: Is it okay, but I will only dragged u down…

Elsword: It's okay, Eve… u won't dragged me down, instead u gave me the power to stand against him right now!

Eve: I-I…Then I will take up on your offer!

Elsword: Alright, let finish this together!

Eve: Yes together!

Ren: No matter how many people u bring with u, It will be the same result!

Elsword: No way in hell it will be!

Eve: So Elsword, shall we fight!?

Elsword: Alright…Let's go!

 **Me: That was the end of this chapter guys, hope u like it!**

 **Elsword: Sis, any last words before I beat the crap out of u!?**

 **Elesis: Baka, u will never beat me!**

 **Elsword: What did u say!?**

 **Chung: Nii-san, Elesis…Clam down!**

 **Eve: That right Elsword…if not, I will make u sleep forever!**

 **Elsword: Gihh…Fine, do whatever u want…**

 **Chung: Sigh…**

 **Elesis: Thanks Eve!**

 **Eve: U are welcome…Now then, Elsword lets go!**

 **Elsword: Fine…**

 **Me: Why am I surrounded with idiot…**

 **Rena: Review are forever loved and appreciated**

 **Me: See u next time in Chapter 9! -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **Elsword vs Ran**

 **Me: This is chapter 9 of this fanfic, where Elsword and Eve will resume it's fight against Ran and will discover an abnormally in the hall of water, so enjoy reading it!**

 **Raven: Elsword…**

 **Elsword: What, I'm trying to clean my sword over here…!**

 **Raven: Elesis and Chung are having an argument over what to eat for dinner…**

 **Elsword: Elesis and chung? It's unusual for them to be like that…**

 **Raven: Yeah, well they are readying their weapon and about to destroy the building…**

 **Elsword: Wait, then why don't you stop them…you are nearest to them after all!**

 **Raven: They won't listen to me, and only you can stop them!**

 **Elsword: Sigh…fine, where are they?**

 **Raven: They are at the kitchen…**

 **Elesis: This streak is better!**

 **Chung: No, this one is better!**

 **Ara: Ahh ahh…Please don't argue with each other, isn't all food the same?**

 **Elesis and Chung: They are not the same!**

 **Ara: Wrahh…**

 **Aisha: How are dare u shout like that, I was having my peace in the library!**

 **Elesis: Then go back to reading your book, bookworm!**

 **Aisha: Wwwwhat- dddid- yyyou- ssssay!?**

 **Elesis: Hmph…!**

 **Aisha: Gihhh…**

 **Raven: Sigh…Not again…!**

 **Elsword: Sis, Chung and Aisha, what are u doing, in the evening like this!**

 **Ara: Whew, thank goodness…Elsword, please stop them!**

 **Elesis: Bro, since u are here… then please choose which one you want to eat for dinner…**

 **Chung: Streak or fish n chips!?**

 **Elsword: Why must I choose it?**

 **Elesis: Because if we keep arguing on that, the house will be destroyed!**

 **Elsword: This is stupid…I'm going back to my room…**

 **Add: Booom! Cough…cough…cough!**

 **Rose: Who are you trying to kill!?**

 **Add: Tch…it seems my experiment has failed!**

 **Chung: Add…, are u trying to kill us!?**

 **Add: Maybe, maybe not**

 **Ain: Sigh…another failure, in the process…Maybe, u should stop ur experiment!**

 **Add: Hey, don't you dare insult my work!**

 **Rose: Well this is going to be interesting…**

 **Rena: Guys, we are going to have streak tonight!**

 **Elesis and Chung: Yay!**

 **Raven: Finally, they stop…**

 **Ara: Yeah…**

 **Eve: Whawh…oh, u guys are all here…**

 **Ciel: Oh good evening, Eve!**

 **Eve: Oh yeah, where Elsword?**

 **Lu: He is at his room right now, polishing his sword!**

 **Eve: I see…**

 **Elesis: What, are u missing him right now!?**

 **Eve: N-no way, I would miss him…**

 **Chung: Eve, u are blushing right now!**

 **Eve: I wasn't blushing or thinking about Elsword at all…**

 **Chung: Huh, I wasn't even talking about Elsword at all!**

 **Eve: O-oh, is that so…**

 **Lu: Hehhhh…Ciel come over here…!**

 **Ciel: What is it, milady?**

 **Lu: Psst…Psst…psst, u know the plan right!**

 **Ciel: I will do whatever u wish for!**

 **Elesis: What are u two whispering about?**

 **Lu: It's a secret!**

 **Elesis: Well whatever…**

 **Rena: Can someone call Elsword to come to the kitchen, dinner is almost ready!**

 **Raven: I will get…**

 **Lu: No, let Eve get Elsword…right Ciel!**

 **Ciel: Yes Milady, I believe that is the right choice!**

 **Eve: Eh…ehhhhhh, why me!?**

After everyone is down and exhausted from the fight, And after getting save by Elsword, Eve and Elsword team up to fight against Ran, but Elsword have difficulty fighting against him.

Elsword: Ran, I swear I'm going to save u from the dark el energy!

Ran: U think I wouldn't want this…this power, is already infused with me and anyone who dares to take it from me will suffer his fates!

Eve: Elsword, talking to him is pointless…now is the time to fight and make him reject the dark el energy!

Elsword: U are right, Eve…talking to him is pointless, now is the time to attack!

Ran: Come, I will take any attack u throw at me and show u that it is pointless to even compare to me!

Eve: Elsword, I will provide as backup while u give ur full power!

Elsword: Alright!

As Ran begin dispersed the dark the energy to widen the area of effect, Elsword charge forward and got close to him, but Ran was a bit faster than Elsword and managed to send him flying all the back, then Ran engulfed himself in darkness and teleported to Eve before she could complete her system activation…

Eve: Elsword!

Elsword: Sword shield!(Summon a shield of five swords and stab in between Eve and repel Ran attack while slashing him)

Eve: Thanks, Elsword!

Elsword: No problem!

Ran: Tsk, not bad for a lowly knight!

Elsword: There's more where that came from…Sword Fire!(Unleash the flaming sword to the ground and incinerates the ground in a straight path)

The sword fire burns the ground until there's only molten lava gushing out from the ground, Ran immediately push his hand to the ground and the rock began to float in the air and the atmosphere in the air keep getting more and more unbearable until it creates a vortex and Ran even added dark energy to make it more powerful…

Elsword: Tch…we are being sucked in the vortex!

Eve: Don't worry; I will do something about that while u focused on saving Ran!

Elsword: Whatever u are planning to do, make it quick because the vortex is getting closer and closer by the minute!

Eve: Energetic Heart!(Activates fusion mode), then Hyperactive skill…Psychic Artillery!(Fire a large beam before overheating the core)

The Energetic heart boost the Psychic Artillery fire power and create a large wave of beam with laser, missile and power triangle and completely obliterate the vortex and Ran was out in the open, Elsword took this chance and immediately jumped forward over Eve and slash Ran, but Ran blocked it with his sword and have been in these position ever since.

Ran: U certainly took ur time getting here…

Elsword: Well I had take care of a few problem from u!

Eve: Elsword, get out of the way, u are blocking my aim from him!

Elsword: Alright Eve, I trust that u have the confidence to shoot him!?

Eve: Who do u think I am!?

Elsword: Alright, sorry Ran…but times up for u!

Ran: Whatever u are planning…u are not getting away!

Elsword jumped a few step back as Eve charge up her power, Ran jumped towards him in an effort to finish him before his partner can shoot him, Ran caught up to Elsword and almost stab him in the heart, but Eve have charge her core and shot a laser bullet at Ran, but Ran blocked it with his sword and step on one of block on the area while turning towards Eve and the pressure crush the rocks down and thrust the sword to her...

Ran: Now, die!

Eve: Kyahhh…

Elsword: I won't let u…Mortal Blow!(Rapidly smash the ground to cause the rock to shoot up to distract Ran from killing her)

Ran: Tsk, that will only slow down the time to ur deaths…Darkness Punch!(Generated a black flames around the fist and multi attack the rocks)

Eve: Then, in order to counter the darkness…we need the light…Photon Flare!(Blind Ran with a bright light)

Ran: Arrgh…!

Elsword: Here my chance…Fire Rune!(Carve a Rune in Ran that burn in him)

Ran: Wha…What did u do!?

Elsword: What did I do, I place a rune that could weaken u and honestly, I think that symbol suit u a lot!

Ran: Ahhh-Arggh, Elsword!

Elsword: Alright Eve, this is our chance to turn him back to normal…!

Eve: I'm with u, so what do we do exactly?

Elsword: U will hold him down; while I will use my God of will seal to suck all the dark energy inside of him, but there will be a problem…

Eve: What is it?

Elsword: If I suck out all the dark energy that is inside of him, the seal will automatically release the dark energy and transform into a dark beast made out of Ran emotion, so we will have to destroy it, but it won't be easy as it seem as it's wrath will wipe the area in to nothingness…

Eve: So it will be a gamble to see if we can destroy that beast before it destroys us first…

Elsword: Well, that is one of the ways to save him…

Eve: Wait, so there are other ways to save him?

Elsword: Those options are even more risky than this one!

Eve: I see…alright, I'm in with this option!

Elsword: Lets go…

While Ran is aching from the burn of the Rune, Eve summon her pet Roby and Remy to hold Ran down while Elsword place his right hand onto Ran body and activated the god of will seal and the a magic circle appear and darkness aura from around Ran body began to sucked inside the seal and a red line appear from the seal and travel through Elsword body and he began to moan in pain while the darkness begin to convert and release through the seal, turning into the dark beast.

Dark beast: I am known as the embodiment of darkness itself, inserted into the body of a martial artist by the master Scar and Mistress Karis to aide them in their conquest of Elrios, I'm Argios!

Elsword: Etto…Argios is it, sorry to be menace to u, but ur mistress is dead!

Argios: What! No way, that impossible…mistress karis is one of the top demon in the ranking system in the demon world, how can she be dead!?

Elsword: Errr, well…I kill her!

Argios: What…Mistress Karis, the queen of the succubus is killed by a lowly human…?

Eve: Hey watch your tongue, beast!

Elsword: Errr…Eve?

Argios: And who are u?

Eve: I am Eve nasod, the ruler of the nasod and queen to all advance technology known to man and how dare u call my boyfriend a lowly human!

Argios: Is that so…then watch me kill ur boyfriend so u can despair right in front of me, then when all ur hopes are gone, I will kill u too!

Elsword: (Faceplam) Nice provoking him there, u just made him even angrier and he will destroy all of us in an instant…

Eve: Well, I try my best…!

Elsword: Sigh…That wasn't even a compliment u know …well, Conwell, Horus, u ready!?

Conwell: Hmm, I sense an evil presence near us…that must be destroyed!

Horus: Yeah, I'm with Conwell over here, it gives me the creeps!

Elsword: Alright Eve, u take Ran to a safe place and stay with him while I, Conwell and Horus battle against Argios…u got that!?

Eve: But he is more powerful that u!

Elsword: I know… but, I'm the least injured one right!?

Eve: …Alright, I will see u later!

So Eve flew towards Ran and Argios noticed it and use its hand to send her flying, but Elsword blocked the hand with his, allowing Eve to take Ran in a safe location, then Argios began to transform into a beast with Ribcage and volcano with smoke puffing on its back…

Argios: Now…die!

Argios use it hand and push Elsword to the ground, but Elsword block it with Conwell and Horus in a cross shaped form, but the pressure was too big and bit by bit the ground collapsed and Elsword was still holding in…

Elsword: Conwell…Horus, activate full burst mode…!

Horus: U sure, activating it will have consequences to ur body, u won't able to able to eat or much less sleep anymore, u will become a monster just like us!

Conwell: Horus is right, are u prepare to throw away ur normal live!?

Elsword: Heh, I know…I already know what would happen to me if I use full burst mode, but u know what…protecting my friend and my love ones is more important than my life!

Horus: Are u out of ur mind, even if it means…

Conwell: Horus, stop it…!

Horus: But…

Conwell: Elsword has already made up his mind, just looked at his eyes…that is the eyes of burning determination, ready to throw everything in order to save his friends…!

Horus: I see…Elsword, u may activate full burst mode…!

Elsword: Alright, Full burst mode…Activated!

Conwell and Horus channel their energy and shoot it high up into the sky and a burst of light came down and engulf Elsword into its power, Elsword closes his eyes in the hopes of waiting for the process to finish, then a symbol of the Ishamel appear above his head and a lot of shooting star materialize out of nowhere, circling around the vortex and they began to thrust inside Elsword body and the seal summon a magic circle and the magic circle separate itself into three parts and place themselves on the head, the body and the legs ,the magic circle burst into spark and the Armor glowed and began to crystallize the itself from the leg all the way to the head, Conwell begin to summon the four element and covered itself in it, and the great sword wrap itself in a multiple chains and from there, the four element crumble and the chain broke off, revealing the evolved holy angel sword and devil demon blade, then the symbol begin to place in the middle of the crystallize form and began spreading energy all around the Armor while the crystal crumble down, revealing a lord knight armor with dragon platelets and the phoenix wings behind.

Conwell: The process is finish now…open ur eyes and see ur new form, Elsword sieghart the dragon emperor…!

Elsword: Whoa, this is… and what did u call me again?

Horus: Dragon emperor…it's a title given to those have tame the lord of all dragon and master phoenix flame energy while using both of its power to the fullest of the abilities!

Argios: No way…it can't be; I thought master Scar killed them all…!?

Elsword: Wait Argios, what do u mean by that…?

Argios: While master scar was in the middle of his conquest against elrios, he encounter a clan which is called the dragon emperor clan, that clan was one of the few clans that has the power to slay the holy beast by using the dragon slayer magic, master scar wanted this power for himself and began to kill the dragon emperor clan, but was proved to be most threatening to master scar as he was being overwhelm by them, but fortunately one of master scar assistant manage to trick them into killing each other by stating there's a traitor in the clan, once the killing was finish, master scar began to harness the power of dragon slayer, but only the bloodline can use it, so master scar decided not to go to deep and resume his conquest since then…

Elsword: So, this master scar is damn greedy, hah…

Conwell: Elsword, do not let the anger get the better of u…control the anger and turn it into power…!

Elsword: I know…but, I'm already beyond my limit…

Argios: Same here, how dare u kill mistress karis!

Elsword: Hahhhhh…Awakening+Transcendance!

Argios: Dark Awakening!

Energy burst through the sky as Elsword and Argios ready their weapon and began to charge at each other, Elsword began to multi slash, but Argios block it with his hand and grab the sword and slam Elsword down to the ground, but Elsword turn and spin with his holy angel sword and devil demon blade, deepening the wound inside Argios…

Elsword: Hah, Combination of the triple transcendence skill…Imperial overs chaser!(Cross slash both sword and the blade while summoning numerous demon devil blades to while some stab on the ground to create dozen of flame pillar, the others thrust toward Argios)

Argios: What the…Arrghh!

Elsword: How do u like that Argios…as expected; using the combination skill is taking a trolled on me, but the full burst mode is keeping me from becoming exhausted!

Argios: Not bad, but I can do more…Rain apocalypse!(Shot out rain molten lava up in sky)

Elsword: What is that?

Horus: Elsword, dodge!

Elsword: Tch…

The sky became red and a rain of meteor fell from the sky, crashing down to the ground which causes an huge explosion which creates a small crater in the area…

Elsword: What was that?

Conwell: Horus, did u see that, that was…

Horus: Yeah, this power is no ordinary...

Argios: HAHAHA, how do u like that Elsword sieghart, this is the power that master scar has given to me!

Elsword: Not bad, but it still not enough…Extreme Rune Buster!(Strike the ground using the holy angel sword and cause a chain explosion with flame, ice and poison runes at Argios)

Argios: Arggh…not bad for a lowly human…Although the poison is weakening me, now it is my turn!

Elsword: Oh yeah, I almost forgot…Infinite strike!(Charge forward while summoning infinite demon devil blade and using them to lift up Argios up and cutting him ruthlessly)

Argios: Gyahhh…!

Elsword: Now!

Elsword immediately charge towards Argios when Argios was in the air, then Elsword jumped up towards Argios and slash him left, right, center, up and down, then with the double sword, he slam Argios to the ground and stab him in the heart…

Elsword: How that for a lowly human…!

Argios: Kyhh…I will admit for now that u are powerful, but that does not mean I won't kill u…time to use my secret weapon, come forth…Ea!

Argios lift his hands up and a portal appeared and releases a key on Argios hand, then a red line of magic circuit appeared out of nowhere and it immediately compressed and transform the key into a spear.

Conwell: That crimson spear… Can it be!?

Horus: Yeah, I think that the one!

Elsword: Conwell, Horus…Do u know what that weapon is exactly!?

Conwell: Yeah, it was once a treasure of the dragon emperor clan and held by a person with the dragon emperor title and bloodline, but he should have burry it in a secret dungeon when he died, so how did Argios have it…?

Argios: So u want to know how I got it…Master scar gave it to me as a present for accomplishing one of the secret missions…!

Horus: But u are not one of descendant of the bloodline, so how did it get to unlock?

Argios: Look at my forehead; it got a symbol of the dragon emperor!

Horus: What…Tch!

Elsword: Conwell, how powerful is Ea!?

Conwell: Stronger than anything u wield, just using half of it power could ripped through a hole in the time-space continuum …

Elsword: And u said only the dragon emperor bloodline can use it!?

Conwell: Yeah…wait; don't tell me, that u are going to use the power of Ea…!

Elsword: Yeah, I'm going to take it from him!

Conwell: That's insane! U only have the title, not the bloodline of the dragon emperor, if u use it… u are going to die!

Elsword: I don't care! It's the only way to beat him, by using Ea!

Conwell: …Alright, do as u please, but know this…if u use it without the bloodline, u are going to die!

Elsword: Alright, let's go…!

Elsword begin to charge towards Argios in hope of snatching Ea away from him, Argios thrust his spear to Elsword, but Elsword dodge it and slash the wrist using both the holy angel sword and demon devil blade, Argios moan in pain and let go of Ea, then Elsword hop off of Argios and took Ea and jumped a few step back.

Elsword: Alright, I got Ea…now what do I do…?

Conwell: Activated Ea right now, the title should able to activate it!

Elsword: Alright, Ea activated!

Elsword raised Ea up high and immediately, then a red light appeared from the sky and engulfs Elsword in it power and when Elsword opens his eyes, a man in an Armor cloak was standing in front of him…

?: I see that u have use my clans treasured weapon…

Elsword: Who are u anyway!?

?: I see that u have not change at all, Elsword sieghart!

Elsword: Wait, how do u know me?

?: I have been watching u since the time at sander fighting the queen of the succubus!

Elsword: Let me ask u again…who are u!?

?: Oh sorry, I haven't introduce myself…I am known as King, master of dragon slayer magic and chief to the dragon emperor clan…!

Elsword: So, what are u doing here?

King: U are the one who set me free form that dark beast and I want to repay u for that…!

Elsword: I see…but no thanks, I just want to use Ea!

King: Wait, I haven't finish my sentence yet…since I'm already dead, I'm going to entrusted u, mine bloodline and Ea forbidden secrets…!

King conjured up a teacup filled with the red liquid and passed it to Elsword, then Elsword took the cup and drink it, then a radiant of red light burst from Elsword feet, then king move his hand in a chant and Ea begin to transform into a sword with a pentagon crystal at the middle of the sword and a red magic circuit covered the sword and a spirit of the four elemental dragons came and engulf the sword in its slayer magic and passed it to Elsword.

King: This is the true form of Ea, the holy beast slayer sword!

Elsword: holy beast slayer sword…

King: If u tapped into the power of this sword, u will be unstoppable… and from now on, u will be the only person with the dragon emperor bloodline!

Elsword: I see…anyways, I think Argios is a bit impatience with me, so I should go now!

King: Yes, that right…go Elsword seighart!

Elsword returned from the space that king is in and when he woke up, the holy beast slayer sword was in his hand and both holy angel sword and the demon devil blade were in the shealth beside his waist…

Horus: Elsword, what happen to u…after u activated Ea, u fainted and were unconscious for a few minutes!

Elsword: Oh sorry for that, I had a talk with king!

Conwell: King, the chief of the dragon emperor clan!?

Elsword: Yeah, that's him!

Conwell: So what did he say?

Elsword: He turned me into a descendant and transform Ea into this!

Horus: I see…

Argios: There u are, lowly human…!

Elsword: Oh sorry for the wait…now I'm ready!

Argios: Good, because I will tear u apart and take back what's rightfully mine!

Elsword: Dream on, Dark beast!

Elsword raise up the sword and slash a crimson wave towards Argios, Argios try to block it with his hands, but the wave cut through Argios hand and was ripped from the rest of the body…

Argios: Argggh…What did u do?

Elsword: This is the true form of Ea, able to slay either holy or demonic beast in an instant while absorbing the power for Ea to use!

Argios: I will admit it once again, for now u are strong!

Elsword: Dragon slayer technique…Ring of the explostisa!(Jumped up in the sky and slash a big wave of four elements to Argios)Now die!

Argios: Gyahhh!

Elsword: Huff…Huff…Huff

After Elsword killed Argios, Ea absorbed all the magic inside Argios and only the husk remain, then Ea burst into sparkle of light and it insert itself in Elsword body, waiting to be used again, then Elsword release full burst mode and return to normal and head over to where the Elgang is currently at…

Eve: So, u being here means that Argios is dead!?

Elsword: Yeah and he won't be bothering us anymore…is Ran okay?

Eve: Yeah, Ran is just exhausted from the fight just now…!

Elsword: I see…Thank good…(Fainted)

Eve: Elsword!

Elsword: Sorry Eve, I'm also exhausted from the fight just now…

Eve: Moh, if I leave u on ur own, u will always get reckless and returned to me either fainted or wounds all over ur body!

Elsword: I'm sorry for that…

Eve: But, that what I like about u…!(Kisses Elsword in the lips)

Elsword: Mmmmh…pwahhh…Eve what was that for so suddenly!?

Eve: Do u like it?

Elsword: Well, I wouldn't I like it or anything…

Eve: Then it's a yes!

Elsword: Whatever u say…

 **Me: That was the end of this chapter guys, hope u like it!**

 **Eve: Elsword, are u in the room?**

 **Elsword: Yeah I am…why?**

 **Eve: Rena asked me to get u to the kitchen, it's time for dinner!**

 **Elsword: Alright…I'm coming!**

 **Eve: Etto…so Elsword…**

 **Elsword: What is it?**

 **Eve: Have u ever considered me a women?**

 **Elsword: Huh? When did that question popped up in ur head!?**

 **Eve: Just asking…**

 **Elsword: Alright, Let's go Eve!**

 **Eve: Yeah…!**

 **Elsword: Review are forever loved and appreciated!**

 **Me: See u next time in chapter 10! XD!  
**


End file.
